Crimson
by GSFEfan25
Summary: SorenxKurthnaga. A semi-serious take on a crack pairing. Kurth meets a charming woman at a beorc dance none expected him to attend, and chaos ensues. Features almost all of the dragons, and gets better as it goes along. Few spoilers, post-RD.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: The plot bunnies hit me and wouldn't let go. Yes, I will continue this fic. I promise. As of right now I don't have a regular updating schedule,(the internet here's been really spotty...) but if I work one out I'll post it on my profile. Enjoy!

Warnings: Yes, this is Soren as a female. My reasons will become clear soon enough. I've tied it into his past. Yes, he is paried with both Ike and Kurth, though it will be one-sided on both ends for… a while. Why Kurth? He's Rafiel's twin; awesome and ignored. Naturally, spoilers are present. This ocurs before they take off to distant lands.

I know Soren is OOC. I'm working on it…

Disclaimer: Rights. Don't have them yet, etc.

"Sir Ike, you will be present at tonight's dance, won't you?" Elincia asked, casting her eyes down as the other walkers in the palace gardens stopped to stare at them. King Kurthnaga glanced at the dazed mercenary behind him and shook the man's shoulder lightly. When Ike finally refocused, the dragon whispered, "beorc dance," under his breth.

"Um… yeah. Sure," the general gave Elincia a smile, who in turn nodded cordially.

"Of course, you're welcome to attend as well, King Kurthnaga," she added smoothly, her expression changing ever-so-slightly to a shade of annoyance as a crowd gathered around her. "I've another meeting to attend, but make yourselves at home here…"

Ike grunted in reply.

"Your hospitality is always appreciated, Queen Elincia," Kurthnaga responded. "I know my coming was… unexpected, to say the least."

The Crimean queen dismissed the comment with a wave of her hand, her jade dress billowing. "Don't trouble yourself about it."

Kurthnaga turned to Ike as the crowd around them decreased in pursuit of the queen, knowing something was on his mind- he'd been more attentive during the war. The weight of his proposition didn't sit well with the young king, either- who was he to chase after his sister's son?

"She's much more at ease," Ike finally commented.

"I think that's due to your presence, Ike."

"And having the dragon king to intimidate nobles doesn't help?" Ike asked, leaning back against a garden statue of himself. "I'm just glad someone around here is willing to forsake titles. Any more of Bastian's talk and I'll have to run off to the lost continent _early_."

The dragon king smiled, keeping a careful eye on those still listening. "Oh, Ike, you know you were always meant to be a laguz-" Chuckles erupted from the former general. "Reyson's taken to politics, last I heard- it'd be a nicer face to see. I don't think he's forgiven Sanaki, though. All your beorc queens have it rough, don't they?"

Ike raised an eyebrow as he realized what the king was implying. "Pelleas quit?"

He nodded. "A couple of weeks back. He wasn't Almedha's child, so he surrendered the throne to Miciah as fast as he could."

"Then who's Almedha's son?"

_I thought he would've guessed…_ Kurthnaga thought, taking a deep breath. "There's a theory."

Ike frowned. "Who?"

"Your staff officer."

The hero's eyes lit up in astonishment. "Soren_? That's_ the reason you came?" Kurthnaga winced as their onlookers stopped in their retreat, setting a grimace on his face.

"Would you prefer Almedha? Nasir recommended I deal with this personally, as she is… clingy, to say the least. Right now, Goldoa is making a fuss over losing so many royals- as much I as… _highly respect_ my sister," he coughed before continuing, "she's causing a disturbance among the people. She's convinced your staff officer is her son. And she may be wrong- I'm not particulary thrilled about meeting one of Ashnard's offspring, myself- but it's in my interests to check." He met Ike's eyes seriously. "I'm not asking him to believe me, but will he agree to hear me out?"

Uncertainty crossed the hero's features before he finally spoke. "It's a sensitive subject. He won't believe you, much less act on it. Honestly, he might be angry at you for even asking…"

"I suspected as much," he said with a sigh. "Still, I'll give it a try. Ask him for me, won't you?"

"Sure…"

_Absurd_ was the first word that came to mind when Soren reached for the red fabric. She had a plan- it was almost flawless- but the rational side of her mind kept fighting it. _Just once- to see what happens-_ she shook her head, glaring at the figure in the mirror. The gothic, male, tactician. _Who am I kidding? All it will be is a waste of time, making my voice high pitched to imitate the frivolous noblewomen around me. Ike's never looked twice at a girl._ As much as that thought made her happy, it didn't make things any easier. As much as she hated to admit it, Ike was her hope. As she wouldn't let go of it easily.

It was just by luck that the two had been placed in a room belonging to a recently deceased girl of the noble class. After waiting for Ike to return from speaking to Enlicia- whom the hero never stopped talking about- for hours, she'd found everything needed to attend that night's gathering- right down to an elaborate, jewel-encrusted headband that perfectly covered her brand. The rebel inside her had asked, _why not?_ And from there the day had been a blur.

The infernal mark had been covered by a band aid of makeup after hours of trying to blend it with her already-ghostly skin color, and with the black and red headband from the dresser, everything else was set. Her hair, though uncooperative, was clean and crackled with static- and the dress- "elegant" was the only word to describe it. But her mind still protested the idea. It wasn't as easy to throw away years of playing the boy.

_That was necessity_, her mind countered. _And still is._

Cutting her hair to avoid being whipped to death? Yes, changing genders was a necessity. It was a means for survival. No one wanted a Branded woman- they couldn't be traded. Beorcs could be traded and ransomed; children were profitable of that blood. No one wanted more Branded blood. It was that simple- at the time. Yet even after telling Ike snapshots of her past, she couldn't say it all. She couldn't put words to the weakness she felt before playing the part of a man.

Going back would be the hardest thing of all. And she'd only do it for Ike.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes: Flames are welcome; they will be used for my science project. Click a button to let me know you didn't just click the link and run screaming, please...?

Special thanks to WET NOODLES for reading this when I experienced technical difficulties, and for catching my mispellings.


	2. Collisions

Kurthnaga filtered through the crowds of nobles to find the beorc general tackling the buffet with the zeal of a laguz tiger. Elincia seemed concerned by the dragon king's presence, but the reason behind it was unknown to him. Did she think him intolerant of prejudice? _It probably has more to do with what the nobles will say later_, his mind answered, though it didn't alleviate the intense scrutiny he felt from those around him. With a smile towards Ike, he came up beside him and filled a small plate with fruit.

"Good to see your priorities haven't changed," he greeted the hero, who continued to stack his plate.

"I'm already regretting the decision to be here," was his grunted reply. Kurthnaga shrugged, glancing about the room before focusing on a woman in a stunningly simple crimson dress. His gaze travelled to her face- long, wavy black hair and a secretive smile with half-closed eyes.

"Kurth?"

The dragon king snapped back to reality. "Yes?"

Blue eyes watched him curiously. "You usually aren't this… distracted. Not since that time I walked in with blood on my sword…" Kurthnaga involuntarily shook at the memory.

"I apologize. Have you spoken with your tactician?"

Ike shoved a piece of chicken into his mouth and chewed for several seconds. "Not yet," he remarked after swallowing. "Later tonight I will."

Kurthnaga's eyes flew back to the young woman in the dress. She was coming his way. Heart racing, he stood a bit straighter as her graceful steps came closer, her eyes looking timidly up to rest on-

_Ike._

His mind reeled from the foolishness of it all. Could she just be another fan-chaser? Couldn't she tell the beorc wasn't interested in women? And why didn't she see _him_? He dropped the plate, leaving it behind as he moved against the wall to make space for the woman and still hear every word between them.

"Excuse me, sir, but are you… Ike, by any chance?"

"What?" The man didn't even look.

"I'd like your personal opinion on something-" The woman slid her hand into his shyly. Kurthnaga's hopes sunk. "-concerning the queen."

Ike finally faced her, ignoring the hand completely. "If it's a conspiracy theory, tell Geoffrey and he'll take care of it." He eyed her cautiously, finally noticing her beauty. "Who are you?"

"Crimson," she answered. Kurthnaga committed the name to memory. "I've heard you plan on marrying our queen." Her voice had a mesmerizing quality to it. Kurthnaga waited for her to continue, to offer an opinion, something he could use to jump into the conversation…

"I'm not," Ike answered. There was definitiveness to it that the king had always admired; now he found it infuriating. "I'm leaving Tellius."

The woman nodded as if she already knew- _strange_, Kurthnaga thought. "You will be missed," she said finally, removing her hand in a wistful way. Kurthnaga seized the moment as music began to play, tapping the woman on the shoulder- just as the realization hit him. She was one of the Branded. No wonder she smelled different from the other perfume-coated nobles!

"Would you care for a dance?" he asked under his breath, realizing she was glaring at him and countering it with a confident smile. _Red eyes? That's uncommon_…

"If you're certain," came the hesitant reply. Adrenaline rushed through his body as he took her hand in his, guiding her to the dance floor. He ached to transform and soar through the skies, but he resisted.

"Your name is Crimson, correct?" he asked, trying to relieve the tension in himself by speaking.

"It is. And you?"

Thinking it best not to arouse suspicions in case she wasn't aware of his status, he answered, "Ken."

_I swear, if he asks me to dance one more time I'm going to throw the punch bowl in his face_, Soren thought as she twirled for the seventh time that night with the dragon king. The worst part was that he seemed to believe her disguise. The only other conclusion was that he was torturing her on purpose, and for that he really _did_ deserve a dip in the punch bowl. And _Ken_? What self-respecting man would willingly pick the alias _Ken_? She cursed her limited luck as she spun near Ike's location.

_He's as oblivious as ever… _She glanced at her dancing partner to ask him to stop to find that he was still staring at her. And _smiling._

_I'm screwed._

"Would you like to take a breather outside?" he asked.

_Um, no, Mr. Pedophile. I want you gone._

"For a moment only," she acquiesced before adding, "I have to leave early to see my brother off. He's traveling to Daein tonight."

Kurthnaga paled slightly. "That is… unfortunate," he commented as he led her into the palace gardens. "I had wished to know you a bit better before the night ended."

_That's a one-sided sentiment, creeper_, Soren thought as she leaned against the stair handrail. Her rational mind was still chastising her for hoping to catch Ike's eye. The dragon king was still studying her. Didn't he know not to go to beorc-only dances?

"You're very beautiful," he finally said.

_You're very blind._ "I can't catch my breath if we're talking," she pointed out, "and for the record, I ignore flattery. Save _your_ breath."

Kurthnaga smiled_. _Soren cursed in her mind. Blissful silence descended upon them; Soren making a point to ignore her companion, and Kurthnaga never took his eyes off her. It didn't take long for Soren to feel uncomfortable. "I should go-" she stopped midsentence as Kurthnaga took a step closer to her, taking a lock of hair and putting it behind her ear.

"Don't," he whispered, taking another small step forward. Thoughts of the past rushed forward- stories, jokes, Astrid's words about her old life, why she ran away, images, every terrible fate there was for a woman. Her senses became sharper and sharpened, until she rushed to the side, freeing herself to run if he tried anything. "Crimson, I-" She slanted her eyes into a glare as he fell to his knees.

"Marry me. Please."

_Flashback_

"_Nurse! Come here at once!" Izuka called in the midst of another rant. "Oh… yes, a perfect…grr, if the king has a daughter he won't have to kill the child and I, I will be dismissed! It cannot be! I won't be undone by an infant! Besides, imagine the scandal if such a child were…were to… to TRANSFORM, of all things? Why, the scandal that would fall upon the king…It cannot be, the child must be killed…Nurse!"_

_A lady in white robes appeared. "Yes?"_

"_Listen to me closely, when Almedha's child is born, you wrap it in a towel, yes, yes? Well, I want you to cover the entire thing- don't let anyone see it! And you know to send word to Ashnard, yes, right away, yes?" At the woman's nodding he quickly continued, "And you MUST say it's a male, I don't care if it's female if you value your life you will say it's a male, do you understand?" The woman nodded dispassionately and walked away._

"_It must be seen as an heir, Ashnard would never allow an heir, so the babe will die…so I will never be dismissed! Oh, the genius of it all!"_

_End flashback_

A/N: Izuka's a creeper. Soren needs to carry more thunder tomes. *evil grin* More to come- please review!


	3. Don't mess with Ena

Kurthnaga kept his eyes fixed on the woman, hoping, pleading that she would say yes to his proposal. He'd never felt so certain in his life. He loved her.

"No, Ken."

So definitive. So cold. So beautiful. "Will we ever meet again?" he asked.

"No."

Being the lovestruck fool he was, the answer only made him more determined. "Then I will find you, Crimson. No other woman has captured my heart as you have-"

The woman was already backing away as she spoke the words "I must go." She took off into the garden without another word, leaving the dragon king alone in the cold. He started to follow, but stopped himself as the rational side of his mind returned.

_Is she angry?_

It seemed so. That was the last thing he wanted- he need to take her to Goldoa, show her the country, take long walks on the beach… His heart still beat wildly from the short time they were together. How could it be over? It couldn't.

Once again, he went in pursuit of Ike.

_Later that evening_

"Soren?" Ike called out as he walked into the room, finally targeting the bundle of black fabric pouring over a tome. The tiny candle beneath it almost set the book aflame. "Remind me never to go to those events again."

"I believe I warned you after you spoke with Elincia."

"You did. Oscar's too god of a cook," Ike defended, crashing down onto the couch with an audible thump. "Oh, and Kurthnaga wanted to talk to you."

"I'm sure he did," the tactician muttered darkly.

"Apparently his sister's bugging him about you," Ike continued, slightly curious about Soren's reaction. He never reacted well when his heritage came up, but this seemed… different. "Soren?"

The pile of robes lifted. "Yes, Ike?" He sounded especially tired. Ike lifted himself off the couch to look at his friend, concern in his eyes.

"You're out of it again."

"I'm aware," the mage replied, not lifting his eyes from the tome.

"And?"

Soren exhaled a long breath. "We need to leave Tellius. If one more person claims I'm related to that insane female lizard, I'm taking Tormod's Bolgalone and redefining hell. If I gave a damn about it, Stefan would be the one to talk to, not Kurthnaga." He winced as he uttered the name.

Ike grinned at his response. "Should I pass that on?"

"Please do. But switch the tome to Thoron." And with a wave of his hand, the mage turned out the light.

_Goldoa_

Ena awoke in the middle of the night to a shining blue sending stone illuminating the room. _What would the king contact me for this late at night?_ she wondered, taking the crystal into her hands. _Kurth?_

_Ena! You're awake!_

(No, really?) She thought to herself, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. _Barely, Kurth. Did you find out about Ike's tactician?_

…_not yet._

"Well, you're useless," she whispered under her breath, recalling Almedha's tantrum the other day about Daein having an 'imposter' on the throne. _What is your urgent news?_

_I'm in love!_

Ena froze. Blinked. Dropped the stupid stone. Then erupted into continuous laughter for the next five minutes. She took the stone back again when she regained control.

_You ought to listen to yourself sometime. Did the woman smack you?_

_No, Ena-_

_She should've._ Ena remarked bluntly. _Look, that's lovely, but-_

_We need to find her! Search the world! There's something magical about her and ENA WE MUST FIND HER-_

_Then shut up so I can do it! _Ena yelled back through their link. (Grr, why did I ever pick up the stone? Stupid, underage king…)

Tomorrow the search would be on. Tellius, be warned.

A/N: If there are any misspellings, I apologize. Whenever I write Kurth's dialogue it ends up as an Italian guy speaking in my head… yeah. I'd make another desperate call for feedback, but you either will or you won't. Thanks for reading this far! I'll have more soon!


	4. Major Slipups

_In Crimea_

Kurth sighed into his pillow, still dreaming of Crimson. He'd have to speak to the beorc general again… Goldoa certainly couldn't send any more people to the other countries- many were still recovering from the shock of Dheginsea's death. Elincia's help would also be appreciated… perhaps, even, that Volke man he'd seen hanging about. But then panic set in.

_How will I talk to her? What can I say? I'll ruin everything if all I do is gape… and I told her my name was Ken! I must've been on Olivi grass or something… I should take her flying! But what if she falls off? What if she's frightened and falls off? And Daein- they're known for hating laguz, if her brother's visiting there, she may have a similar opinion…_ He groaned as the impossibility of the matter sunk in.

"Hey, Elincia, can you stalk this random person for me?" He asked under his breath. Hearing it, he shook his head. "I've gone mad. Truly, truly mad. I'm starting to think I should talk to Almedha." He jumped to his feet and hurried through the castle, searching for any signs of Ike or Crimea's queen. Instead, he ended up colliding with the general's staff officer-

-who held a mountain of tomes-

-which fell-

-and suddenly he was fixed with a glare that would've put Medusa to shame. If he'd known Soren was capable of roasting someone with his eyes, the Greil mercenaries would have so much more respect…

"Excuse me," was all the tactician said, though the words were tight, forced, and sounded like tar coming out. His eyes said _I'm going to rip you to shreds if you dare to do that again_.

"S-sorry-" Kurth began, reaching down to help collect the books, but Soren was faster. Every book the dragon reached for was quickly snatched up by the staff officer. It almost seemed like the mage wanted to smack his hand away.

"Are you looking for Ike?"

Kurthnaga nodded, feeling smaller than ever. Soren frowned at him, then rattled off directions.

"He's speaking with Elincia at the moment. They're in the throne room. Please watch where you're going."

Thoroughly chastised, Kurth's cheeks glowed red as the mage stormed away. _I really hope that kid isn't my nephew…_

_In Goldoa_

"Has he spoken to my son?" Almedha demanded as soon as Ena entered the dining room.

_I really don't need this._ "Not yet."

"What on Tellius is taking him so long? I swear-" Ena ignored the rest of her words and dug into her salad (that wasn't nearly enough to satisfy her growing stomach) with feral speed. _Focus on food. Not the annoying king, not his silly search, not on Ashnard's son, just food._

"Ena, please don't ignore me," she heard her grandfather's voice, only spiking her irritation. The pink dragon took a deep breath.

"Eating is a very important daily task," she began as if reading from a manual. "It requires complete attention-" she crunched on a particularly stiff carrot, "and concentration."

She'd send out scouts for Kurth's "queen" later. Maybe when he actually spoke to Almedha's son.

Crimea

Soren poured over the map of Tellius, now covered in markings from the two wars Greil's Mercenaries had participated in, penciling in the written accounts of the new continent. Naturally, it was directly south of Goldoa. And the Gallians had no ships, so that country wasn't an alternative, leaving Begnion as the closest ship-bearing, non-intrusive nation to depart from.

Problem: Ike hated Bengion.

Of course he was famous there. How many times had he visited the royal court, battled with the senator's armies, defeated a goddess, again? Incognito travel would work for Soren, but Ike's sword and bulky frame were a dead giveaway. She glared at the map. Crimea was too far, and besides, preparations would take some time… and the longer they stayed in place, the more people would ask them to be the next king, minister, or noble. And then there was the prince… no, _king_ Kurthnaga. Just because the dragon hadn't noticed today, didn't mean the dots couldn't connect. Just thinking of the encounter sent a wave of fear through the mage.

"So? Where are we headed?" Ike's voice sounded from the shower. Soren glimpsed him as he stepped out, completely naked from the waist up, and promptly refocused on the map.

"Bengion. We'll take the rural route."

Ike frowned at first, then nodded amiably. "Nasir offered his services for the next year. He said after that he has to head back, since he doesn't want to miss his great-grandchild's birth. Still blows me away how old that guy must be…"

Soren swallowed. _Great. Why must everything tie into the dragon tribe?_ "It's a good offer. But I want to set off from Bengion, not Goldoa. For obvious reasons."

"Yeah... well, he's better than Sephiran. He changed sides twice, but at least I know where his convictions lie." Ike threw a plain shirt over his head. "Sephiran was just a lump. I think Reyson would've boxed him in my place." He grinned as Soren erupted into laughter.

"That was a terrible mental image…"

"Oh, then how about a rematch with Oliver? As revenge for hitting on his older brother? I can see Tibarn cheering on the sidelines…"

"I love you, Ike," she said between laughs. Then froze.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the short chapter last time- didn't realize how big the others were comparatively. Updates come faster if you review, naturally. :) 25 out.<p> 


	5. Goldoan Madhouse

Not much had occurred since Soren had confessed her feelings to Ike, though she knew better than to anticipate a change. The hero was as bull-headed as ever and somehow it made him even more endearing. She looked outside, then back to the map, feeling her stomach tighten. Being in a mercenary company was one thing, but exploring a foreign land with just the two of them? Soren knew she'd have to tell Ike eventually, but the nervousness never went away. Not from Ike's reaction- he would never be moved- but from the inevitable questions from others, and the awkwardness of it all. She folded the map, replacing it inside her Rexcaliber tome as gently as possible.

The inn was... adequate. Considering the ground would be the new mattress for the next couple of days, she supposed it was some preparation. Ike rolled about fitfully, and once again Soren reconsidered going to Goldoa (if only for his sake). There were always bandits in the mountains- not strong enough to worry them, the heroes of Tellius, but enough to be bothersome and slow their passage. Not to mention, crossing through Serenes would be difficult enough- no doubt Janaff would spot them and keep them in the newly formed bird nation. Again, Soren was wary.

"Go to sleep," Ike's voice trailed to him.

"Take your own advice."

"Seriously, Soren, it's late. I'll black out eventually..." The blue-haired general yawned as if to prove a point. His tactician frowned, but retreated back atop the iron-stiff mattress. Soren's eyes fell shut, gluing themselves together instantly.

"G'night, Soren."

"Good night..."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry," seemed to be the only words Kurth could say on his first day back in Goldoa. Almedha had cornered him initially; followed by Ena's 'friendly' advice on not to wake a woman at certain hours of the night, and, finally, Gareth had nitpicked over his health. All things considered, he was lucky not to have a migraine.<p>

The stack of paper lingered in front of him.

_I should burn it... no, wait, that's a terrible idea!_ He shook his head_. But then I could stare into the flames and imagine Crimson's eyes..._ He grabbed a pen and forced those thoughts out of his head. Gareth would have his head if he didn't make at least some progress today. _Why am I so out of it? I'm usually not this bad a procrastinator..._

Then, all of a sudden, his mind wandered to Soren. They'd never gotten a chance to talk, really, though he imagined the combination of Almedha's coddling and his own clumsy stupidity had warded the boy away. _Come to think of it, Soren also has red eyes..._ Kurth realized. _And dark hair, and they're both Branded... huh, that's a lot of coincidences..._

He shrugged, signing the paper in front of him before reading it. _I'll deal with him another day. For now, he just needed to get through this...pile..._

_Oh, shoot! _The pen went flying through the air. _What if they ARE the same person?_

"!"

Somewhere in the room, an expensive object broke. The pen was nowhere to be found. However, a certain pink dragon crashed into the room, face flushed red with anger, glaring at him.

"What. Now."

Kurth gulped. _I should've called Gareth- no wait, that's stupid. Nasir._ "I don't think I'm straight anymore," he said, eyes wide in horror at the realization.

Ena facepalmed. "Finish the paperwork, Kurth. Goddess, I hope my child is nothing like you..." Then the meaning of what the king had said became clear. "Wait, _what_?"

"I love... a guy," Kurth said slowly, not entirely believing it himself.

"You love a male," Ena repeated. "Weren't you just telling me about some Crimson girl you liked?"

"Um, yeah."

Ena facepalmed again. "Do you realize I sent representatives to all the countries asking for help in locating her? A woman you're NOT EVEN _interested _IN?" her voice rose to its most threatening level as the glare increased to level 9 intensity (you don't wanna know what that looks like, trust me). Kurthnaga squeaked involuntarily.

"She's a he," he managed to whisper. Ena's heavy breathing was really scaring him. "I still need to find her- him," he corrected himself.

The pink dragon threw her arms up in surrender. "Then tell Nasir. Not me. Now _finish the freakin' paperwork._"

Somewhere downstairs, Gareth cautiously told a servant, "I didn't know paperwork could freak..."

"I wonder if it can break-dance..."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the slow update... been jugling three stories at once, plus life. Off to work on Departure! -25 out<p> 


	6. When Ike fails at psychotherapy

Ike hated politics. He was the man of straight-talk, whom 'subtlety' meant nothing. Lies didn't exist to him, but when they did, were unforgivable. Like Lehran. That guy had it coming. The limelight Elincia had placed him in made him want to gag, but he grinned and bore it. How Lehran had even picked that life to begin with stumped Ike, but being Ike, he didn't think much on it. He did, admittedly, have deeper thoughts, mostly of Soren, but that was reasonable. The Branded had stopped changing, practically. So yes, Ike noticed the little things that changed; the greenish tint in otherwise onyx hair, the tiny differences between Soren's 'neat' and 'messy' handwriting (he counted two), and how the staff officer could keep his place in a tome, by bending open the spine just a fraction more than the binding needed, invisibly marking how far along he was in the book. Heck, he'd _always_ known that kid was a genius… even when he couldn't talk, he just _knew_…

"Ike?" Kurthnaga's voice brought him back to the present.

"Sorry… got thinking there for a second…" Ike looked up to see a flash of worry cross the young king's face. _Not young, he's a dragon_, Ike corrected himself. "You needed to talk to me?" A trace of worry came with his words- undoubtedly this had to do with something political.

Kurth nodded, still leaning back in the chair. He looked almost… timid. _Weird_. "About Soren."

"Uh… yeah, he's not that fond of you right now. Or Almedha."

The king's eyes lit up suddenly. "It's not that!" he exclaimed, sitting up in the chair instantly. "It… has nothing to do with that, actually."

Ike stared at the dragon expectantly. _Maybe Almedha's getting to him or something?_ "So you just needed to escape the castle?" He caught Kurth's wince at his words and smiled.

"Partially." The dragon still seemed to be holding back something.

"Then…?"

Kurthnaga stared at his hands, inhaling deeply. His eyes darted up to meet Ike's, then returned to focus on his hands. "I think…" he paused again, leaning forward to whisper in Ike's ear, "I think I'm in love."

Ike gave the typical response. "Oh! That's great!"

Kurth shook his head vigorously, bending over to whisper in Ike's ear again. "No, it's with your staff officer."

* * *

><p>The beorc general stared at Kurth as if he'd grown another head. "You <em>what<em>?"

"I'm in love with him."

He waited patiently for anything- an outburst of laughter, a bout of yelling, anything- but all he heard was silence. Kurth had never seen the general so deep in thought. It scared him.

"And you want my advice?" Ike asked slowly. Kurth nodded, gesturing for him to continue. "Well…

"First off, Soren's a guy. You… _are _aware of that, aren't you?" He nodded. "Um… _and_ he's your nephew." He nodded again. "_And_ he's probably hundreds of years younger than you…" The dragon king winced, but nodded once more. "Uh…"

Kurth stared at Ike, eyes full of hope.

"Uh…"

He continued staring.

"…you're screwed."

His shoulders sank down, his body seemingly melting as his back curved into a natural teenage sulk, eyes downcast, elbows pressed against his knees. The corners of his lips were so far down they almost came off his face. Ike twisted his lip apologetically, just as the door to the room opened.

"What business do you have here?" Soren demanded from the doorway. His small size did nothing to quell the absolute authority in his voice, especially considering the thunder tome tucked under his arm. His eyebrows snapped smartly together in another demonic glare, black robes blocking light from the room.

"Ike... um… I needed advice."

The mage's eyebrows raised in a beautiful display of skepticism. "And Ike is such a _brilliant_ user of logic," he stated, sarcasm lacing his words and- _shoot I should stop staring at his lips…_

"I am?" Ike's surprised tone emerged.

Soren gave him a look, and the hero of Tellius shut up. "King Kurthnaga, if this is a political matter, I would appreciate it if you would speak to me _directly_. If it does not concern me, then this will concern you; we're leaving for the new continent."

If Kurth could've been frozen out of his stupor, Soren's words had just turned him to stone. "I- I- how long?" he finally managed to ask, reeling from the shock of it all.

"Uh…" Ike turned to Soren for an answer.

"How long does your sister plan to solicit me?" the mage returned, emphasizing the word sister like an accusation against the king. Kurth paled at that, his hopes instantly dashed to pieces at the young man's clear refusal. Almedha would never stop asking, if she were anything like her father… _their_ father…

"Never," he said dryly before realizing it.

"Then this may be the last time you speak to us," Soren said in monotone. "Ike no longer wishes to be in politics. Please do not burden him with further obligations as we leave, as he will not be around to fulfill them."

"I- I had no intention of-" he scrambled for the right words to say, but the sight of the boy's crimson eyes stole whatever vocabulary he had away. "My apologies," he managed. "I- I'll be going…"

The pitying look Ike sent his way was indescribable.

* * *

><p>AN: Many thanks to my reviewers and subscribers- wouldn't be doin' this without ya. ;) I put some outtakes up on my profile page- mostly just conversation I didn't end up using, but are funny nonetheless. :) 'Till next time!<p> 


	7. Fire, falls, and Stefan, y'all

_Serenes Forest_

_Running, dodging, falling- the black-haired girl couldn't seem to run fast enough. She could smell the smoke, thick and blinding and sandy, but was too young to understand the danger. Brilliant red, orange, and yellow flashed up a nearby tree, sending more blackness into the air. But she didn't know fire's sting; she just knew that nothing living was around. A burning branch broke off and singed his back, barely missing her short hair. She ran faster, incensed by the pain._

_Next her vision swam. The light of the moon was dim compared to the roar of fire, the smoke that burned her very lungs, throwing dots in her eyes. The undergrowth crackled under her scarred feet. Faintly, human voices became perceptible, and she ran towards them, unaware of anything save the promise of another living thing. They threw sticks that burned towards her, though she pretended they hadn't seen her, and wound her way through. Just as the last of her energy faded, she felt something large and heavy hit the back of her head, and silence reigned._

* * *

><p>After Kurth had left, Ike ventured to stare at Soren, who had already engrossed himself in a tome. Everything about the mage was precise, perfect, practical… "Soren?"<p>

The boy's eyes lifted to his slowly; guarded. "Yes?"

Ike let his chin rest in his hand. "You'd make a really good king. I hadn't really thought of it before, but you would."

Soren's eyes focused back on the desk. "I would never be king, Ike," he said slowly, almost sadly. "Regardless of my birth parents. Nor do I want to."

"Why not?"

The mage looked straight into his eyes then. "Do you want the logical answer? Or the full one?"

"The full one," Ike replied instantly. He watched his friend raise up three fingers.

"One; Daein hates me. Two; I'd be effective, but hated. I'd rather not expend my energy yelling at idiots. Three; You. If I were a noble, you'd inevitably lose contact with me over time, in addition to sacrificing your own plans. That is something I would never ask, or desire you, to do." He said this without faltering, book completely forgotten at his side. "…and I'm not Alhedha's son," he added as an afterthought.

Ike was tempted to argue the last point, but stopped himself. The mage had enough people prying into his affairs, and Ike certainly didn't want to imply that Soren _wasn't _welcome at his side. "If I see Kurth again, I'll tell him."

The boy nodded, returning instantly to reading.

"You're gonna outlive me," Ike said, mostly to himself.

"No."

"No?"

The mage was still focused on the book. "I go where you go, remember?"

Ike frowned. "Soren…"

"I've had a decent life, Ike," he continued seamlessly. "With no regrets. I'm not going to marry; you know how cautious I am. I've seen you accomplish all your goals- all except seeing the new world. When you leave, I'll have no reason to remain. So I won't." As always, he made grave decisions simple, elementary. Ike still felt a twinge of guilt.

"Then we're going to have a heck of an adventure," the general said_. On top of the last two, that is…_

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>"<em>What can we do with him, Stefan?"<em>

_The black-haired girl tried to rise, or at the very least, open her eyes, but even that energy was gone. Her whole head seemed to throb. All she could do was listen._

"_He's too young to stay here-"_

"_Are you sure? You know more than anyone what the outside thinks of us…"_

"_I know someone in Gallia. At the very least, they should be civil to him."_

"_Stefan…"_

"_You know we lack the resources to take care of him. Besides, is the desert any place for a child? I lost many of my connections just by saving him- what more dare we risk?"_

"…_I have a bad feeling about it."_

"_He will live. That is the main thing. Once he's older, perhaps we can help…"_

* * *

><p><em>Goldoa<em>

Gareth looked up from the balcony to see a black dot in the sky. _Oh, good, he's back already… though I wonder why he left in the first place…_ He raised his hand in greeting to the young king, only to see him shift back in mid-air-

-quite a distance from the ground-

-quite a distance from the castle-

-_dragons can't fly in human form_-

The black dot plummeted to the ground.

"KURTHNAGA!"

* * *

><p>AN: Not as funny as the other chapters, I know. : I based Soren's past off of his PoR dialogue- namely, the fact that he remembers Serenes's layout remarkably well, and his odd behavior in the desert (when Ike meets Tormod and Muriam). Stefan is assumed to be Soan's descendant, so it makes sense that he would have contacts in Gallia. *stares at review number* 550 views, 2 reviews…stalkers I believe in you…


	8. Of sailing and mummies

"Gareth, I'm fine," Kurthnaga insisted as the fire dragon continued to turn his king into a mummy. Almedha stood a few feet away, all but smothering him with her care. Gareth's over attention did nothing to alleviate the claustrophobia. "Gareth!"

"Brother, it's for your own good," Almedha admonished, handing another roll of linen to Gareth. "I will not have the last of my line die out over something as simple as-"

"-crashing into a tree. I know," Kurth finished, barely suppressing the urge to scream. He hadn't been able to move an inch for four hours now, and still Gareth bound him further.

"His majesty is lucky that none of his good looks were harmed," Gareth commented, tugging mercilessly on the boy's arm. "We must send for a beorc healer as soon as we are able."

"Oh, could you send for my son?" Almedha asked. "Nay, I demand it- I'm sure that child will help-"

Desperately searching for a way to deny her without offending anyone in the room, Kurth thought of Ena. "I'm thoroughly mummified now, thank you Gareth. Please see to Ena- she said earlier that she wasn't feeling well." It wasn't a lie, at least.

"My place is at your majesty's side until you have recovered."

_Great_, Kurth winced inwardly. Not that he wasn't honored by the man's loyalty, but it was… overbearing, at times. Thank the goddess he'd mastered diplomacy. "Your concern is always appreciated, Gareth."

Almedha strode to the door with a decided air. "I'm going to contact Nasir and have him bring my son. Maybe _he_ can actually be successful." The door slammed shut moments later, followed by the sound of yelling and several items crashing to the floor.

The pity the dragon king felt for that mage could not be measured at this point.

"I believe you should rest now, my lord," Gareth said, returning his attention back to the red dragon. "Your legislative duties can wait."

_That's a blessing…_ "Gareth… if there's any chance you could…" The bandages kept him from uttering whole phrases.

"Say it and it will be done."

"…bring a hairbrush and a mirror?" he feebly requested.

"At once! Is there someone you're trying to impress? Ena, perhaps?"

"Great giant lizards, no!" Kurth spat, shaking as his upper body sat upright before dropping back to the pillow. That was just… no. He would never, ever, even _think_ of- "No. I'd just… rather not resemble the blackberry bush I… landed in."

"Of course. Anything else?"

"…and keep Almedha from… bringing Soren here? He is… not fond of… her," he finished, gasping for breath as the bandages constricted around his waist.

"I shall do my best…"

* * *

><p><em>And here I was just beginning to relax… <em>Nasir thought, dropping the sending stone back in his traveling bag. He looked up just as a knock sounded on the cabin door. _Ah, that would be Ike_. A tiny part of him desired to rebel._ I could just… sail off… and never return… but then Goldoa would be ruined_, he realized sadly. "Come in, Ike!"

The blue-haired general bustled in, towing along his dark-haired tactician who eyed him with the usual suspicion. Hiding a grimace, Nasir brought out the map he'd made of the new continent's border. Some things never change…

"Glad you could make it, Nasir. I really wouldn't trust anyone else out at sea," Ike's voice said, making the ice dragon smile. "So everything's set?"

The elder dragon nodded, letting his eyes drift over the map before replying. "It should take about a week to reach the continent. I only wish the timing were better…"

"Huh? Are there… bad tides or something?" Ike asked, scratching his head.

"More like bad times," the captain said, leaning back in his chair to look the general in the eye. "Goldoa's a mess right now- it's always a mess, actually, Dheginsea never got enough credit- and while I'm eager to escape that, my granddaughter is close to going into labor. Normally I'd trust Kurthnaga- King Kurthnaga," he corrected himself, shaking his head, "- to take care of her, but he crashed into a tree." At Ike's confused stare he laughed. "Believe me, you're not the only one wondering. Apparently he was 'deep in thought' and didn't notice his gauge was low. Anyway, that leaves Ena in Gareth and Almedha's care. Not the greatest situation."

Ike nodded in understanding. Soren merely looked apprehensive. "So we're taking a detour to Goldoa?" Ike guessed.

"It extends the trip by two days, and those two are free of charge, plus a discount on the others. I've outlined the plan here," he said, bringing out a sheet of paper under the map and handing it to Ike. Ike passed it to Soren without a glance. "I'd rather not have Almedha around my great- grandson…"

"Understandably," the mage muttered under his breath, already scanning the new document. Ike studied the map below him, twisting his mouth into different forms of his usual scowl. Nasir tapped his quill on the desk, watching the tactician.

"Satisfactory?"

"Satisfactory," Soren confirmed, handing a sack of gold over to Ike after removing a few pieces. The former general seemed a tad surprised, but passed the sack onto the ice dragon without a word.

"Then we'll set sail without delay."

* * *

><p><em>Soren watched as an old man clad in black robes hobbled over to her 'guardian'. Another girl stood beside him, though she had a mark on the back of her neck- hardly anyone noticed it. She wasn't Branded, either- Soren had known that immediately. The old man pressed two coins into her caretaker's hands and met Soren's eyes.<em>

"_I'll take the boy. He seems like a powerful spirit charmer."_

_She learned to continue that lie._

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the feedback, my loyal reviewers! There's more madness coming up in the next chapter, but until then, I've got college applications to catch up on. Toodles! *waves*<p> 


	9. He hates me

For the third time in her life, Soren wondered why she'd stepped on a boat. It couldn't have been for her health- the ceaseless rocking destroyed any notion of sleep, and kept the contents of her stomach from ever settling, and beyond that the air tasted so strongly of salt that she felt her very skin become briny. The sailors had been singing some absurd song all day (she could hear it echoing in her ears even when they stopped) and Ike remained below the deck, presumably speaking with Nasir. Soren frowned at the Thoron tome in her lap, the incantation memorized. It'd be one less book to carry once they reached land.

Suddenly the rocking ceased. "Land ahoy!" one of the sailors called out. Soren's chest tightened. _Here's to hoping we don't run into Almedha…_

Three sharp knocks sounded on the door, followed by Ike barging in with a wide smile on his face. Nasir stayed a couple steps back from the door, his light blue hair blowing in the wind, deep in thought. "We made it in record time," Ike told his staff officer.

"I just hope we'll leave in the same manner," Soren commented, shutting the book and rising to her feet. She followed Ike out to the deck, where her worst nightmare came true.

_Almedha._ Ashnard's wife spoke to Nasir in hurried tones, while Nasir kept a straight face, occasionally nodding. Soren used the other crew members to hide from her as she crept away, Ike following clumsily. The former general's foot came in contact with a rope just as Almedha finished speaking, directing all eyes to the mop of blue hair that had now crashed to the floor.

Soren _ran._

* * *

><p>Gareth filled the glass back up with the foul-tasting liquid. "Truly, my king, this will make you feel better," the dragon insisted, handing it to Kurthnaga. "It's only tar-water."<p>

The king eyed the black liquid it as if it were poison. "May I take it _later_?"

In answer, Gareth forced it to the boy's lips and tilted the cup, forcing Kurth to drink. Once half the cup was drained, Gareth took it away and Kurth proceeded to cough, wheeze, and shiver violently. He felt his temper steadily rising as Gareth re-filled the glass yet again. "Gareth! Please! May I simply rest for a while?"

At that, the red dragon's eyes softened. "Of course, my liege…" His caretaker's face turned away, clearly downcast, and Kurth felt a twinge of guilt. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it as the door opened to reveal Soren in a harrowed state. The mage quickly shut the door and locked it, heading for the second exit which led to a walk-in closet.

"Wait!" Kurth called out. He turned to Gareth. "Could you watch the door for a moment and keep Almedha out?" At the red dragon's nod, he told Soren, "You're safe here."

Clearly, the mage didn't buy it. His robed hand still rested on the knob of the door, poised to flee. Only once Gareth had left the room to guard the entry did the boy relax his stance. "I knew I shouldn't have come here," he whispered bitterly. Kurthnaga drew in a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Soren-"

_A small Branded girl stared at a wind tome, desperately reading the incantations under her breath as her master shouted corrections from the side. A tiny breeze blew her braided black hair around, but that was the only result. Feebly, she retried the incantation._

"- I apologize for Goldoa's current state of affairs. I am sure you know that I am partly responsible-"

_Her teacher continued to shout at her from the side_. _"Are you even trying? You'd better be trying, you miserable excuse for a spirit charmer! I should've known you weren't one…"_ _And she would've hung her head, were it not already bent over a tome._

"- but I shall do whatever is in my power to improve your stay. Is-"

_Still her master shouted_. _"I wish you'd never been born!" And she found herself wishing the same…_

"- Ike still outside?" Kurth knew he'd have better luck dealing with the beorc, but forced himself to be diplomatic. It was even more difficult when he found himself staring at the mage's figure, heart beating erratically. He barely stopped himself from beckoning the Branded to his side.

"He is," Soren stated crisply.

Both sets of red eyes met- one glaring, one tired. Kurthnaga swallowed nervously, wincing at the aftertaste of the tar-water. "Nasir brought you?"

"He did."

Silence stretched between them. Soren hadn't moved an inch from his spot, still ready to run into the closet. He probably thinks it is an escape route, Kurth realized. "That's a closet, actually," he informed Ike's aide. The boy instantly released the handle and headed for the other door. "Wait!"

"I have no further business with you," Soren stated icily. "You are an inept king, an incapable diplomat, and a harassment to myself and to Ike-" Kurthnaga tuned out the rest of his words, already feeling his fury ignite. The helplessness of the past days, the fussing, the paperwork, Almedha's demands, all flashed through his mind in the span of a second, and his blood boiled underneath the sea of bandages.

"Shut up!" Kurthnaga yelled, "I wouldn't be in half the hell I'm in if it weren't for you! I wish you'd never been born!"

"_I wish you'd never been born!"_

Soren's mouth pressed into a thin line, an indescribable mix of emotions in his eyes. "I kill you now," he said in a tone that sent chills up Kurth's spine, "were it not a waste of a tome."

And with that, the mage left, slamming the door with more force that Dhisengea and Ashnard combined.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Gareth's spirits sank as he saw Almedha heading towards him, but he managed to put a fake smile on his face. "Good to see you, as always, Miss Almedha. Are you looking for someone?"

The woman's serpent-like smile appeared as a twinking reached her eyes. "Why yes Gareth, my son, you see-"

Gareth winced, understanding at once why he was put out here. "The boy is tending to King Kurthnaga at the moment-"

"Of course he is!" Almedha cut him off, "Such a dutiful boy, that one. I didn't even have to ask him to heal Kurthnaga- he's doing it now." She sniffed with the dignity of a noblewoman, then wrinkled her nose in distate. "Oh, dear. Gareth, you really must clean up sometime…" She flopped her hand in a wave as she turned to see Ike coming around the corner, looking lost. The former general's eyes bugged out when he realized Almedha was coming towards him like a tidal wave of thorns.

"Um, hey…" He stopped backing away as the door behind Gareth opened, revealing an annoyed Soren who promptly slammed the door and ran straight to the hero. Gareth reached out to try and restrain Almedha, but as Ike embraced the young mage the woman shot forward to create a group hug.

It lasted for approximately 1.2 seconds.

Almedha was flown back by a gust of wind, crashing into Gareth, who fell over in the one position you never wish to be in with Almedha. Naturally, the king's sister screamed, jumping to her feet and delivering a kick to Gareth's (fortunately toned) stomach before spinning around, only to see that Soren and Ike had vanished.

"Where did those two disappear off to now?"

* * *

><p>AN: I have most of the next chapter ready- I'll have it up soon. The end is actually in sight now! (This fic is almost 23 complete!) Thanks again to everyone still following this fic- the ending will be worth it. :)


	10. Bacon is Good?

Crimson Chapter 11: Bacon is Good?

Kurth froze as the door slammed, cursing himself. A second after he'd said his last words to Soren, the dragon king had seen a flash of the Crimson he knew. He willed himself to calm down, wondering how he could possibly apologize to the Branded now,

Considering his mummified state, none.

_Gareth is going to kill me later_, Kurth thought as he tore off the bandages around his arm and legs. The thought of Crimson's face destroyed whatever reasoning he had, and in a rush the young dragon king singlehandedly pushed himself out of the bed.

And fell to the floor. Kurth winced as the elbow of his good arm crashed into the tile floor, laying on his side. He tried to push himself up with the other shoulder, but failed. _Isn't there a cane around here somewhere? _Kurth wondered. He crawled around the room, trying to stand using rulers, chairs, and finally by tearing off one of the window shutters (desperate dragon kings- don't underestimate 'em). Exhausted, and now with a thoroughly sore right arm, he slumped against the exit door.

How much time had passed? He couldn't tell. He couldn't hear any voices in the hall- maybe it was late. _I still need to reach Soren and apologize_, Kurth goaded himself. _The staircase is right there... he must be in one of the guest rooms. It's not far from here._ He shakily stood, legs offering no support, and opened the door with the crook of his arm, hobbling out.

Staircase. Hazard. Logic would've told him not to attempt it, but he approached it anyway. The shutter went under his arm like a crutch, and his good hand rested on the handrail. He heaved himself up the first step and gasped for air as he felt something in his right arm crack. In the back of his mind, he heard Crimson's voice saying _this is stupid, you're an idiot_- but he kept going.

_I will apologize_, he vowed to himself. _I will not be helpless_.

* * *

><p>Soren was, in a word, agitated. The books in her temporary residence were out of order, scattered, and left open. Her hair- redone in an even tighter braid- crackled with thunder magic, and the pillows were wrinkled with abuse. The night was dark, and while everyone else would've been asleep by now, to her it was the zenith of the day. Not that she would've been able to sleep- the dragon king's words had brought forth a flood of terrible memories she couldn't erase. Her feet paced the room a thousand times before a gentle knock stopped them.<p>

"Soren?" The voice was soft, but Soren recognized it as Kuthnaga's. She didn't answer.

"I just wanted to apologize... the words have already been spoken, I know, and I can't take them back... but nothing I've experienced is your fault, and I'm sorry for blaming you. It wasn't right." The voice paused, and Soren realized her own heart was beating faster. "I wish you all the best," Kurth finished. "For you deserve more than this world can offer..."

Soren said nothing in reply. Part of her mind wanted to open the door, to let him inside, but the other half insisted on keeping it shut. _He isn't Ike_, she reminded herself bitterly. _He's just a hallucinating fool_.

She fell asleep with thoughts of Ike fighting the Black Knight.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning…<em>

"Pancakes?" Ike wondered as he stumbled out of bed. "Or bacon? Mmmm, bacon…" He looked up at the ceiling with starry eyes, as if an invisible hand were offering a plate full of bacon. "I hope they have bacon here," Ike concluded, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. "I like bacon."

Unaware of what occurred the previous night- Soren had refused to speak of it- the hero nearly stomped on the dragon king, who lay sprawled out next to Soren's door, asleep. _Huh. His face is kinda pale,_ Ike noticed. _He needs to eat more bacon_. "Good morning, Kurthnaga! Is there breakfast for bacon?"

The young king awoke with a shudder, then gave Ike a questioning look. "What?"

"Is there breakfast for bacon?" He wasn't aware that he'd jumbled the two words starting with B.

Kurth scratched his head, glancing downstairs. "Um… I think so. They serve bacon…"

"Good. I like bacon." Without another word Ike clamored down the stairs, but stopped before reaching the kitchen. He thought of his tactician, who was usually awake by now. "Soren come down already?"

"No," Kurth said, disappointment in his eyes. Ike's mind reached a new level of alertness.

"You stayed here all night?"

"Yes."

The former general stared at the dragon king. "I'll bring you both bacon," he decided, heading into the kitchen to do just that. The chef greeted him pleasantly, but after consuming three plate's worth of meat, Ike started to get strange looks. "Two more," he requested with a wave of his hand. "For friends. They need eat." He thought of his two pale-faced, dark-haired friends and smiled. _Bacon is good. I like bacon_. Grabbing the two plates, he took off back towards where he found Kurth, who was now laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. Ike placed the plate full of bacon on the dragon's belly.

"Eat," he commanded. "I'll talk to Soren." And with that he grabbed the doorknob, broke the lock, and held it open. He closed it gently behind him at his tactician's annoyed stare.

"I brought you breakfast," Ike said with a smile. "Bacon."

The mage's eyes fixed on the heaping plate of bacon twice the size of his stomach, and his mouth quirked upward in a smile. "Thanks." Ike set the plate on the bed and sat down next to the mage.

"You okay?"

Soren shrugged, staring at his lap. "I'm coherent. It's more than you are in the morning."

Ike nodded, moving the plate of bacon on top of Soren's lap. "Bacon is good. You eat. Kurth eat."

The mage's red eyes lit up at the dragon king's name. "Kurth is near?"

Ike nodded. "Outside all night. Found 'im sleepin'. Still mad a' 'im?" He shoved a handful of bacon- a third of the plate- into his mouth midsentence and chomped noisily.

Soren nodded, staring off into space. "Ike?"

"Yep?" Ike asked between munches.

"You remember when I told you…what I was?" The tactician's voice dropped in volume to the point where Ike could barely hear him.

"Yep?"

"Well…" Soren stared down at the plate of bacon. Ike elbowed him in the ribs, picking up a piece and circling it around the boy's mouth. Soren snatched it out of Ike's hand and held it like a pen. "You should know this before we leave. I'm," he turned over the grease-coated edible, "a girl."

Ike stopped chewing. He swallowed. He stared at his best friend. "Like Mist?"

Soren sighed. "Yes, like Mist, Ike."

The hero gave his tactician a skeptical look. "But… you don't have boobies, Soren."

The smack heard around the world followed.

"Ike, you're being stupid again." Soren said in a dangerous tone, dropping the slice of bacon and moving the plate onto Ike's lap. "It's not important, anyway…"

"Wevwee fing zoo say zis 'portant," Ike countered, rubbing his cheek. "Now eat zee bacon."

Soren ate the revolting bacon. Ike smiled.

"Bacon is good."

* * *

><p>AN: Longer chapter! Sorry for the wait, school's already knocking this down on the priority list. (Or should be. It just isn't.) More Gareth in the next chapter! Plus... jealousy?<p> 


	11. He hates me not

Kurthnaga stared at the door Ike had just entered, thoroughly depressed. _He'll never forgive me,_ he thought resignedly, recalling how the mage still held a grudge against Nasir. _I can't even bring myself to talk to Ike about it..._ He used his good hand to pull himself up, wincing as he looked out over the entrance.

_I'm not doing any good standing here,_ Kurth realized. _He had every right to criticize my leadership- I haven't done any lately!_ With a sudden burst of energy he swung himself down the steps, determined to return to his duty. _First, I need to finish that paperwork, then go out and speak to the people, tell them the news, ask what needs they need met. Didn't the bird tribes request hunting ground? I'll have to contact Reyson..._

"Your majesty! What in the world are you doing?"

The dragon king cursed mentally. Gareth appeared from nowhere, holding a fresh roll of bandages with a concerned look on his face.

"You should be resting!" The red dragon continued, "Not up and climbing _stairs _of all things- whatever is the matter?"

Kurth met Gareth's eyes hesitantly, feeling his cheeks heat. "Gareth, I should not be neglecting my duties. I am the king of Goldoa. My father would not wish me to rest- nor is it right to treat my people thus. How is Ena?"

The red dragon looked confused. "She just gave birth, you majesty, but- you must take care of yourself- would you like me to carry you to your office?" There was a pleading look in his eyes that stopped any ideas of refusal.

"That would be most appreciated..." Kurth said with a sigh. He was pulled off the ground in an instant, bridal-style, as Gareth rushed him to his office. For an instant, Kurth could've sworn he seen a dreamy smile on the older dragon's face, but it vanished the next time he looked. Gareth set the king down on his office chair, right before three stacks of paperwork that towered over the young king's head. Kurthnaga stared at them with wide eyes.

"Would you something to drink? Tea, water, vodka, perhaps?" Gareth asked. Kurth heard the word _vodka_ echo in his ears, but shook his head- he could wonder about Gareth's strange behavior later.

"No, but thank you," he said with a smile. "I'd appreciate it if you could keep Almehda occupied, though. I know it is difficult..."

An echoing smile grazed the elder dragon's face. "Yes, my liege."

He left with a spring in his step, leaving Kurthnaga to sort through the 1,243 documents on the desk before him. The young dragon king fell asleep wondering how it was legal for giant flame dragons to skip, and wishing marshmallows would fall from the sky.

* * *

><p>"You're scowling again," Ike said, tripping over a tome as he made his way over to the mage. The crash shook the windows slightly, and Soren cringed, eyeing the wrecked tome with sympathy.<p>

"I have infinite reasons to scowl, Ike. You should know this by now."

The former general grinned, his spiky blue hair now split in two directions to look like horns. Soren ignored him as he stood up, scrawling out the coastline of Goldoa onto her still-developing map. She tightened her braid self-conciously as Ike leaned over her shoulder.

"So the new continent's gonna be in that big blank space?" he asked.

His staff officer nodded.

"Um… well, you just plan on staying in here all day?"

Soren's eyebrows drew together as she felt Ike's breath on her back. "You really think leaving would be wise, given our location?" The apparent answer was _no_, but she knew it'd take a few minutes for him to get it.

"…oh, right. Forgot about that."

Soren was tempted to ask if he remembered _anything_, but knew it wasn't worth the breath. Besides, that built-in idiot of Ike made him forgivable. Simple. Trustworthy. But there was something lacking in his company, too- something Soren often wondered if she'd misinterpreted. Perhaps it was depth- Ike rarely descended beyond the surface level of conversation. Or maybe contact. Whatever it was, something was missing.

"I'm gonna go talk to Nasir. See how much longer we'll be stuck here."

The mage nodded. "Please do. Though the answer will always be 'too long'…" She heard a chuckle behind her, followed by the closing of a door. Blissful silence entered the room.

Five minutes later, the door shot open.

"Soren, Gareth says Ena just gave birth! I'm gonna go see the kiddo!" Ike shouted. Soren clutched his ears as he turned in Ike's direction.

"I'm right here. No need to shout." She kept her eyes closed, doing her best not to glower at him. The mammoth of a man sauntered off, leaving the door wide open. Soren snuck a glance outside- no one roamed the halls, not even one of the eyeless servants. The quiet emboldened her to step outside, closing the door behind her as she began to wander the palace.

One thing about the Goldoan palace that never changed was its grandeur. The ceilings seemed to stretch to the heavens- the engravings were all masterfully done, figures showing the great strength of the dragon tribe building all manner of structures, filling all roles in life. As she passed them, Soren recalled that only black dragons held the power of flight, and vaguely wondered if they descended from the same Zunama as the crow tribe. It seemed a likely theory- black dragons lived the longest, and thus were closer in lineage to their ancestors. Without realizing it, Soren pushed open the door to Kurthnaga's office.

Curses filled her mind at the sight of the young king. _How could one with so much experience be so incompetent?_ It made no sense to her. _Why, he's even sleeping right now, of all things! _Her eyes traveled over the young dragon's tousled hair and the pen still held in his hand. Curious, Soren crept over to his location, staring at the edges of the document the king had been about to sign. Not that she had a reason to be interested in political matters, but it might come in handy, she reasoned.

_Hunting grounds for the new bird laguz nation? So this is their solution to the meat problem… but can Goldoa even supply that much meat? And if they couldn't, where would they import it from? Crimea seems the only option…_

She took a few steps back as the king's hand twitched. All her instincts told her to leave, but some other force kept her rooted to the spot, fixed on the king.

"….Mmmm…" The black dragon shifted in his chair, lifting his head from the desk. His eyes never left the page in front of him, but a sigh escaped his lips. With a final read-through of the document, Kurth signed the document and stamped it, placing it in another large pile of signed documents for delivery. His head served to check the next page, and for the next half hour he worked without looking up.

Soren hadn't moved. She knew if she did, Kurth would immediately see her, and undoubtedly question her later. _Please, please doze off again_… she wished, her eyes wandering over Kurth's exhausted figure. _Go to sleep already…_

Kurth looked up. Their eyes met instantly.

"Good… afternoon?" Kurthnaga asked cautiously. "I apologize for ignoring you. Is there anything you require?" He folded his hands at the desk, trying to blink away the haziness in his vision. The mage before him dodged his gaze.

"Nothing," Soren uttered rapidly, though it lacked its usual venom. She rushed out the door, almost slamming it behind her in haste and leaving behind a very confused Kuthnaga.

* * *

><p>AN: Update schedules have changed; school has started. I won't be abandoning anything, though, so that's the good news! But I am feeling like Kurth- staring a school newspaper in the boonies is no easy task. More to come on Nasir and Gareth, plus- dare I say it?- fluff. (Not between those two…)<p> 


	12. We're off to see the dragons

"Wait!" Kurthnaga yelled, hopping over to the door Soren had just fled from with one hand pressed against the wall for balance. The raven-haired mage stopped for a moment, casting Kurthnaga a backward glance. "I truly am sorry for what I said last night," Kurth repeated. "I don't know what came over me... but I'd like to make it up to you somehow. I'm going out to spread the news of Ena's child this afternoon- would you like to accompany me?"

The mage's eyes veered to the left in thought. "Why?"

"Well, Almedha's planning a banquet to celebrate the baby... I'd wouldn't recommend being in the same building too long." Kurth gestured upstairs as he spoke. Soren winced in sympathy, finally inclining his head.

"I'll consider it," the tactician said. He sped away, robes fluttering as the dragon king hobbled back to his desk.

* * *

><p>Gareth stared at the sleeping form of Almedha resting at Nasir's feet in disbelief, oblivious to the soft smile on the blue dragon's face. "Great goddess, Nasir! What did you give her?"<p>

An innocent smile graced the ancient dragon's mouth. "Tea. Only tea."

Gareth sniffed the air, trying to detect how on Tellius the woman had been drugged. Maglion leaves? No, he would recognize the mint smell... Vigefna? There was a slight scent of cocoa, but it seemed plausible...

"Gareth, please don't ignore me. I believe I know the situation all too well."

The red dragon's eyes darted up to meet Nasir's blue ones. "What situation?" He asked accusingly.

"You," Nasir said pointedly, "and Kurth. You were perfectly fine with discussing it bef-"

"_SHHHH!_" Gareth whispered heatedly. "Quieter..."

Nasir raised an eyebrow and continued in his normal voice, "- before. So. What is the matter now?"

The red dragon avoided answering directly. He bit his lip, shuffled his feet on the floor, and rolled his shoulders back, but within minutes his eyes were locked again. "No-othing," he breathed.

"Nothing," Nasir repeated casually. "Nothing."

"Nothing!"

"Well, you could be calmer about it," the ice dragon said, smiling. "Sure you don't want to...?" He trailed off at the end, assuming Gareth would guess his meaning.

"_SHHH!_ No!"

Nasir rolled his eyes and walked away, wisely choosing to safeguard Ena's door.

* * *

><p>Goldoa Castle, Noon<p>

_There! All done!_ Kurth triumphantly placed the final signed document on top of a pile seven feet high. _What time is it?_

He looked out the small window to see the sun casting slim shadows on the objects below. _Must be close to noon_, Kurth decided, stepping out of his chair. He paused as the injury in his leg sprang back to life, pain flaring up his tendons. With a slight groan, he fell back into the chair, almost missing the seat entirely. The wood creaked under his weight, but the door creaked more.

_Wait- the door?_

Kurth looked up to see Ike's tactician, staff in one hand and tome in the other, walk inside. The boy's thin hands slid the door shut with a click, and Kurth could've sworn they were Crimson's. _You can't prove that_, a voice in his head reminded him. He stared at the mage's long braid of hair, remembering how Crimson's hair fell at the exact same length. _It's just a very strange coincidence..._

"You can't walk with a broken leg," Soren said simply, approaching the desk. The mage raised his staff above his chin. Kurthnaga was struck again by his own stupidity, bobbing his head like an idiot. "This will only take a moment."

In that moment, Kurth could've swore it took an hour. The light from the mage's staff glowed a blinding blue, radiating some otherworldly force Kurth couldn't describe. Without preclude his injuries began to stiffen, realign, and strengthen. Soft laughter echoed in his ears; whether from the spirits or some other source, he didn't know. The air stayed still- blessed- changed- but it was over just as soon. The light vanished; the staff disappeared under Soren's robes.

"Thank you," Kurthnaga whispered, trying to keep the awe out of his voice. What he would give to use magic like this beorc! He immediately lifted himself from the seat, carefully testing his new leg. _Right as ever_. "Shall we head out?"

At the tactician's nod, the two left the room, nimbly streaming through the Goldoan castle to the entrance. Just as Kurth pulled the handle, Ike appeared on the upstairs balcony, blue hair tousled in every direction. "Huh? Where are you heading off to, Kurth?"

The dark-haired dragon looked up, sunlight illuminating half his face. "I'm informing my people of Ena's child."

Brief confusion played across the hero's features. "So soon? I just... kinda thought you'd be more laid-back about things. Given long life and all…"

Kurthnaga righted his posture, pausing to get his words in the right order. "I represent the nation. What better way than to communicate directly with my people? There are not so many as to take much time, or even a full day. I must know their interests if I am to remain a just king. A dragon birth has not occurred in several hundred years, so I'm going to spread the good news, and address any concerns that may have arisen since Ashera's fall." He took another breath, offering Ike a smile. "I've got a long legacy to uphold, after all. You're welcome to come along."

Ike shook his head vigorously. "I've had enough hero-worship to last me a lifetime, thanks." He waved his hand in farewell, leaving Kurth and Soren to return the gesture before vanishing outside.

The hero had a revelation five seconds later.

_What was Soren saying earlier? Maybe he mentioned this… wait a second… no, he started talking about serious things again…. _He scrunched his eyed in thought as he made his way back into the room. In an instant it all came back to him.

_Soren's a girl?_

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, this was originally going to be a super-long chapter, but I figured I might as well update sooner. Plus I'm at my average of 1,000 words a chapter. The next one's coming soon! Really! And it features the return of the evil tree! - GSFE out<p> 


	13. Return of the Tree

"I don't stand a chance."

Nasir paused, avoiding the red dragon's pleading eyes easily. The captain shook his head. "You have a chance, Gareth. It's just comparatively, much, much smaller."

The younger Goldoan shifted the bookshelf back and forth irratibly. "That's exactly what I mean! The king- he'd never consider me!"

"...you also have strange tastes, I might add..." Nasir said under his breath. He placed a hand under his chin as he regarded the pitiful bulk before him. "Dhisengea was close to it," he offered.

Gareth shook his head forcefully, nearly slamming the bookshelf against the opposite wall. "That was in a different way."

Well, he couldn't exactly argue with that. One couldn't face death and not feel some bond with the warriors around him. "No, it isn't the same," Nasir conceded.

"Well?"

Nasir got to his feet, gently removing the red dragon's hands from the now-battered shelf. "My recommendation is the same: open your horizons." He saw the look in Gareth's eyes and knew it was no use.

"But black dragons are _sexy_! I don't want to consider anything else!"

Nasir stopped just before the door, putting a sympathetic smile on his face. "We'll just have to work something out. Just relax. Good things come to those who wait."

To himself, he added: _Better things to those who forget._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=[]-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-[]-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-[]-=-=-=-==-

* * *

><p>Thirty-eight dragons resided in the country of Goldoa, and of them fifteen could be reached by a beorc foot from the castle. Kurth was expedient in spreading the news, gathering five at a time to speak directly to, while Soren waited off to the side. The mage hadn't spoken the entire time, preferring to nod and shrug in response to Kurth's plans. As soon as the last group of five were informed of Almedha's celebration, he drew Soren aside again.<p>

"We'll waste the day if we try to reach the others on foot," Kurth explained. "Are you comfortable with flying there? I'd stay low to the ground."

Soren shot him an apprehensive look, then stared out at the rocky terrain ahead and took a deep breath.

"- I'd keep clear of trees-" Kurth continued.

Soren nodded, folding his arms across his body. He didn't flinch as Kurthnaga transformed, but his eyes betrayed the slightest bit of curiosity. The dragon king realized the mage had no idea how to mount, and coiled his tail to form a staircase to his back. Kurthnaga ducked his head low in dragon form, trying his best not to scare the Branded, but wishing he had a way to still communicate with the mage.

Finally, the mage stepped onto Kurth's tail. The black dragon snapped his eyes shut, forcing a whine of protest down. It wasn't that the mage was heavy- he could've sworn the boy was a heron- but his tail, in particular, was sensitive. After a few more steps, Kurth relaxed into a normal position, gradually lifting his head to ease the Branded into a more secure position. He shifted his wings, testing them against the wind. He rose upon his enormous feet, flexing his shoulders. He stared out. Breathed.

Then flew.

It started out steady. Kurthnaga kept to his word, staying low to the ground, underneath the clouds, then gradually swept higher as mountains forced them upward. Descents provided perfect opportunities for acrobatics, but the king resisted the urge- Soren wouldn't appreciate flying upside-down. He saw another home in the distance, but decided to stop at a nearby orchard instead. He let the mage off in the same manner before reverting to his human form.

"Why did you stop?" Soren asked as soon as Kurth reverted. The king grabbed an apple off a neighboring tree before answering.

"Just wanted to take a break, make sure you weren't airsick. Elincia was, that's why she ended up taking her Pegasus. How they're different, I don't know." He tossed the apple to the mage, who caught it easily, then picked another for himself. "There's fruit trees all over," he explained.

Soren nodded, carefully peeling the fruit with a knife belted to his side. He stayed silent until Kurth spoke up again.

"If you don't mind me asking, who taught you magic? I've noticed that you're... more advanced than most your age," The dragon king said, leaning against the tree.

Soren stopped cutting, staring right into the core of the fruit. "I prefer not to speak of it."

"Oh. Well... were you very young when you started?"

The mage's face remained impassive. "I was."

Kurthnaga waited for more, but nothing came. "...Did you ever consider teaching?"

"No," Soren replied immediately. "I have no tolerance for teaching. I have no desire for students."

Kurthnaga bit into his apple, swallowing uneasily. "You need not be an angel."

"Yes, but you certainly shouldn't be an accursed," Soren shot back.

He had nothing to say to that. "...I did apologize," he said in a softer voice. Soren didn't reply. "Well... might as well move on to the rest." He offered the mage a smile, then shifted back.

The other twenty three were reached as the sun descended to the surface. Though they stopped a ways before the castle, it soon became clear that Almedha's "preparations" were far from finished. Shouting, clanging, and screaming could be heard a mile away from the building, causing both escapees to stop in their tracks.

"I think we should find another way in," Kurth suggested, giving Soren a sideways glance. "There's a way into the second floor from the back- would you like to attempt it?"

The mage nodded his assent, though Kurth could sense how uncomfortable he was with both alternatives. Heading off in another direction, the dragon king brought Soren to a feild of marigolds, all in full bloom.

"Almedha hates these," he explained. "It's the safest place to go if she's on a rampage." Petals flew in their wake, sticking to their shoes and socks. "Almost there," Kurth promised.

And sure enough, there was a tree leading right up to a second-story balcony. Kurth looked at his comrade, cloaked in entirely black, the bottom of his robes coated in flower petals, and forced a reassuring smile on his face.

"It's not hard to climb," he insisted. "I planted it two hundred years ago. It should be sturdy enough to hold twenty people..."

Soren simply nodded, eyes still fixed on the tree.

"Um...here, I'll go first and then help you up." Kurth approached the bottom tentatively, feeling the bark under his fingers. With a sudden heave, he lifted himself onto the first major branch, anchoring his foot in the corner as he reached for another, then a third. "Ready?" he asked, offering out his hand.

Soren took it, following Kurth's movements exactly, until both had mad it halfway to the balcony. Something cracked under them, and Kurth spun to see if anyone was around.

Ike stood below the tree. An expression of shock filled his face.

"Soren?"


	14. Screw it, I'm reading!

Kurthnaga waved his hands in front of his face, nearly losing balance in doing so. "It's not what it looks like!" he protested. "Really!" Soren sat petrified beside him. Ike kept moving his eyes from one to the other, clearly wondering what had just happened.

"Did you need something?" Soren finally spoke. Kurth stiffened at the dry tone, but didn't move a muscle. Almedha could be heard shouting in the distance, followed by a scream. Ike scratched the back of his head.

"Um… well, Almedha sent me to tell everyone to get ready for the feast. She said everything will be ready shortly after sundown."

All three pairs of eyes turned to the sinking sun in dread. Kurth decided to take another step up the tree, regarding Ike again. "I'll be ready," he said. "Did she mention anything else?"

The hero's eyes lit up in remembrance. "Oh, right! She said you'd be making a speech tonight!"

Soren glanced up to look at Kurth, just as the king's jaw went slack.

"That's… news to me," the black dragon said with a wince. "Guess I'll have to wing it…" He took another step up the tree, balancing precariously on a branch. Kurth followed Soren's gaze to another, sturdier branch to climb and thanked him with a nod of his head.

Ike still stood awkwardly under the tree, trying to peer between the branches. "Hey, if you need to escape, we're heading to the new continent! Nasir would be happy to take you!"

"Ike, he's not in the best position to do so," Soren deadpanned.

"It's tempting!" Kurth added from above. "But I think I'd end up ruining your vacation, with Almedha and her search parties…"

Ike grinned, waving at Kurth as he stepped back. "Alright! I'll see you in a bit! Have fun with…uh… whatever you were doing!"

"See you!"

As soon as the general's footsteps had receded, Kurth let out a sign of relief. Soren scrambled up next to him, noticeably redder in the face, with leaves and twigs tangled in his hair. The king finally reached the balcony, helping the mage on top of the stone fence.

"Sorry about that," Kurth apologized. "I didn't plan that too well."

The Branded didn't say a word. He pulled his robes tighter around himself, clutching a thunder tome in one hand as he approached the door. Kurth rushed to open it, then held it open for the mage. They entered a dimly lit room, mostly occupied by tall bookshelves.

"This is yours?" Soren asked, making it sound like a statement. Kurth nodded as he closed the door behind them.

A wave of familiar smells overcame him- leather, melted wax, and pine. His eyes traveled over his old desk, still covered in notes and copied passages, yellow parchment on oak. To his right sat his bed, secluded in a corner with blankets and a chair, both dark in color. "I don't spend much time here anymore," Kurth admitted, surveying the new spider webs along the shelves. "But I used to, when Rajaion…" He never finished the phrase.

Soren didn't press for more. His thin hands were raised, following the stream of titles on the shelves. They fell gradually, like curtains, as they came to the end of the row. His fiery eyes turned to Kurth once more. "Why the tomes? These are all basic."

The black dragon shrugged. "I was always interested in it. Sometimes, I'd think there were more possibilities in magic, more everyday uses, but there's no evidence of that."

"No." The one syllable seemed to echo in the room despite its softness. Both were silent for a moment. The only sound was from Soren's shoes, moving on to the next shelf. "Astronomy," the mage whispered to himself.

"I never felt there was enough on the subject," Kurth explained, seeing the star charts he'd created as a child sitting on his desk. His heart hammered, wondering if the scrutiny would help or hurt him.

"There isn't," Soren finally agreed. His hand reached out to pull a blue spine from the shelf. With methodical accuracy, the mage brushed off the dust, lifting the cover and closing it before replacing it on the shelf. "These are all about 3,000 years old, aren't they?"

Kurth nodded, still mute. The Branded faced him again, still silent, but with approval in his eyes. "Aren't you going to prepare for the feast?" he asked, still holding the thunder tome. The little light still left was fast fading.

"Yes-" Kurth stopped abruptly as he turned to the outside door, unsure of what to say. "You're free to stay here, if you'd like," he managed. "I think Gareth will keep Almedha in check at the actual dinner, though." He watched the mage take another book from the shelf and smiled, disappearing out the door.

_He'll be fine._

* * *

><p>CrimsonSoren's POV

* * *

><p>It'd been awhile since Soren had found herself lost in a book. Most of her previous studies revolved around matters of terrain- memorizing maps, weather patterns, and the histories of each district (particularly those in Daein)- but the new dragon king's library was remarkably varied for such a small selection. Rare anima books, some of which now thought to be legend, remained in perfect condition. In the span of ten minutes, Soren had discovered more about Tellius than Sephiran probably knew- all from a book on celestial navigation! She barely noticed when Kurthnaga reappeared at the door, handsomely dressed in black and gold.<p>

Her eyes lifted to rest on the king's perplexed face. In an instant she realized her mistake- she'd let her hair down. Again. Stupid, idiotic-

"A-are you planning on coming down?" Kurth asked tentatively. "Most of the guests have already gathered…" His onyx-auburn eyes were questioning, but he asked nothing of her identity.

She paused, feeling the pages of the book betwixt her fingers like a blanket of knowledge. Did it make sense to go down, as things stood? Would Ike wonder even more if she didn't? Their last encounter hadn't been without implications, to say the least…

"I'd rather not," she said, shaking her head slightly. It caused two sections of hair to drift in front of her shoulders, further highlighting her femininity. It didn't help that Kurth looked almost… _cute_ in that outfit. _Did I just think that?_

"Perhaps later?" the king asked. "I... do think you should clear things up with Ike. But that's just my opinion- I'll speak to him, of course, but- it'd be best if he heard it from you." At Soren's nod, he sighed. "I guess I'll go botch the family speech, then. If you need extra light, there's candles by the desk- I'll bring a plate of food up as soon as I can." He leaned against the doorway, eyes softening a bit before closing completely.

"Take care," he whispered. Soren heard the door creak open, then shut with a click. Kurthnaga was gone.

* * *

><p>AN: Was the flow better? I know I botched it in the previous chapter. Hopefully this makes up for being off-schedule…. And I hope the transition to KurthxSoren wasn't too rough. Heck<em>, I<em> had a hard time warming up to it!

Overuse of dialogue: Check

Abuse of sexual orientation: Check

Abuse of food references: Check

…sadly, none of that was intentional….will shut up and do homework now…


	15. Octupus, Tea, and Lovely Company

Crimson Ch. 15

Ike is a cooperative person. He knows not to judge people immediately, or dwell on their flaws. And, heck, sitting between Almedha and Gareth couldn't be that bad, could it?

"Gareth, could you pass that roasted squid over here? Oh, Ike, you simply must try it. It's divine- one of Ashnard's _favorites_."

Ike winced. Not at the sight of the blackened squid tentacles heading towards him, but at the seductive tone with which the former Daein said _favorites_. It was bad enough that she'd mentioned the mad king by name.

"Hey, no offense, but… do you know who I am?" he asked, distinctly avoiding the putrid mass beside his plate.

Almedha smiled, savagely cutting up a tentacle and placing it on her own plate. "Of course, General Ike. You're the one my son adores so." She removed another tentacle from the beast and rolled it onto his plate.

Ike shifted in his seat. "So it's not weird for you to be talking to the man who killed your husband?" He quickly looked away as the woman brought the tentacle to her mouth.

"Not at all. You're quite… _fascinating_, I must say." _Crunch_.

The chair he was seated out sprung back with a quick push. "Be back in a sec," Ike promised, shuffling his way out of the dinner circle to escape to the kitchen. The normal kitchen sounds- very much like Oscar's- calmed him.

_That woman is_ way _too creepy_, he decided. _I've gotta find some excuse to leave_-

"Ike?"

Male voice- good. Better than that, it actually belonged to a reasonable person. Ike found Nasir standing beside him.

"How are you holding up?" the turquoise-haired captain asked. "I take it you're not used to the cuisine."

The hero shook his head, helping himself to a glass of water beside the sink and downing it in one gulp. He coughed on the remainder, spraying water over the tile floor. Nasir's eyes went wide.

"Ike! Are you alright?" his tone was oddly frantic. "I'm not sure that glass was entirely… safe…"

"Fine," Ike managed to squeak out. He slowly regained himself. "Thanks," he added with a grimace. Nasir leaned against the wall, holding up his index finger.

"We set off tomorrow night. You've still one full day to endure here."

Ike shook his head. "Don't remind me… hey, do you happen to know where Soren is?"

"Soren?" Nasir furrowed his brows. "I…can't say I've seen him lately. Actually, I haven't seen him at all today. Have you?"

He nodded, gulping again. "Yeah. He was in a tree with Kurth." The look of pure disbelief on Nasir's face was priceless.

"A- A tree?" Both eyesbrows rose. "That's not… _strange_…I suppose…"

Ike laughed. "Yeah, I thought it was pretty weird, too. But Kurth's been acting really normal lately, now that he's over that… _stage_, I guess. I'm sure he has a lot to get over too, with his father and brother dying within a three-year period. And if it helps Soren out, then I really can't complain."

"You don't assume anything will happen?" Nasir asked in a rush. He tried to play it off as a casual question by shrugging his shoulders, but failed.

"Well… no? I don't think much _can_ happen, right?" Ike glanced out at the dinner table then back at the ice dragon.

"…I suppose not."

_What's that supposed to mean?_ Ike wondered as his vision started to blur. He rubbed his eyes, but that only seemed to make it worse. "Nasir, I think there was something in that glass-" he stopped as the world around him started to darken- he fell to his knees. "Nasir? Nasir?"

He barely heard the last three words out of Nasir's mouth. "… #!*% Vigefna tea…"

* * *

><p>"<em>This is a tome, you understand? Be very careful with it."<em>

_Soren said nothing in response to her teacher, knowing all too well what protests would bring. She felt the worn pages, turning them over with each page she memorized. The enchantments stayed at the tip of her tongue- those were the only sound that ever left her mouth. After a time, tiredness crept in, marked by the blurring of the text. It made no difference- she'd simply shut her eyes for a moment, open them the next._

_Night meant nothing. Night was simply day without light, in which Soren was expected to provide it herself through magic. Candles, her master complained, were luxuries, far too expensive to keep around, and time was always too precious to waste. In place of sleep there was collapse; hardly a notch above laziness, in the sage's eyes. Most of all, she learned the value of books._

_Books were useful. Books lived long lives. Books contained things. They had potential waiting to be unleashed, worn covers, bindings, and pertinent things. A book was perfect- something Soren knew she'd never be._

* * *

><p>AN: REVIEW!<p>

| Press the happy button here |

V


	16. Fluff Finally!

_Entry 2347:_

_Rajaion is dead._

…_Words cannot express the helplessness I feel. When I think of all Ena went through, I can only thank the gods that she was allowed to be with him in his last moments, and that the herons could grant him peace. He was my brother- one of the finest, bravest, and brightest in all the world. He was more than my father, sister, and all of Goldoa could be- yet I did nothing. Nothing. Just waited here, receiving the news weeks old, powerless._

_I should've done something- should've left! What friend would leave another in such a state? True, twenty years is not long for dragons to be missing, but what excuse is that not to write and visit? My sister's temper isn't that unmanageable, and cowardice is no excuse. I should've been there. When Ashnard ruined the family, I should've been there, fighting with Ena to free them. Even Nasir played a role, but what do I do? Nothing. _

_Father has handled himself better than I. He commands me to stay here, which only angers me further (though I dare not show it). For all we know, I am the last of the line after him, and what am I but incompetent? I will never be the fearless leader that Rajaion was, with rippling muscles, wide wings, and that deep, commanding voice. I doubt I'll even become a respectable dragon, coward that I am! My father is surely raging inside. Why, I must wonder, is that covenant so sacred? He has never detailed such matters to me; I am not as worthwhile. But why must he be so obstinate in squelching war, when our reasons are so just?_

_I must find my sister. Last I heard, she decided to stay in Daein. Perhaps I can find her there, offer something now that we both have lost so much… I can wait no longer. Farewell._

* * *

><p>Goldoa, 11 p.m.<p>

"Wonderful speech, King Kurthnaga," said a red dragon behind him. Kurth's eyes widened as he turned and smiled at the man, thanking him and once again letting him know to bring any matters of concern to his attention. The man just chuckled and nodded, saying "keep up the good work," and headed back towards the food table. Dizzy from the festivities and finished greeting all the guests (including the new baby, named Rajaion by Ena), Kurth took a deep breath and headed back to his room for some solitude.

Or so he thought.

Now, Kurth didn't have much to hide, but when he saw his childhood diary in the hands of the woman he wanted to marry, something inside him snapped. His lips pressed into a fine line as he took another deep breath, pinching his eyes closed as he wished the night would simply _end_. It was bad enough having to drag that hulk of a beorc general to his room with Nasir (the man must purely digest meat to be that heavy, Kurth decided), find a remedy for the would-be hangover the man would have the next morning (thanks to Nasir's "sleeping tea"), and deal with the cook nearly destroying the entire kitchen cooking with that infernal squid Almedha loved, but this? He let out a sigh. Cracking open his eyes, he watched Crimson turn, place the leather-bound notebook under her arm, and stand. "Everything alright?" he asked, his own mind in turmoil.

"Fine," the tactician whispered, more contemplative than usual. Kurth winced. He moved to the closet area, removing his tuxedo and placing it on the hanger, trying to shrug the stress out of his shoulders.

"Almedha's still downstairs, unfortunately," Kurth continued. "Though I can head back down and bring you something to eat if you'd like. Most of the cooks have retired, but I could make something if there's a particular item you'd like…" He paused after setting the hanger on the rack, recalling Gareth's strange expression that evening.

"You don't have to," Crimson said behind him. As he looked back, he noted that her hair was still undone, cascading down her shoulders to soften her otherwise severe features. The red in her eyes darkened to an auburn, barely catching the glow of the candlelight. His eyes fell closed again as he forced thoughts of her out of his mind, thinking instead on the mess he'd face tomorrow morning.

"It won't take too long," he promised, giving a thin smile and heading out again, closing the door behind him and striding down the stairs. A few guests still mingled about, but the dining table remained bare. Kurth nodded to the remaining guests as he stepped inside the empty kitchen, opening the pantry and finding his own materials to cook with_. I'd better make this fast_, he realized, thinking of how angry Almedha, Ena, and little Rajaion would be if he woke any of them this late. Not to mention Crimson. _Didn't Ike say she hated all food? Great… way to stick your foot in your mouth, Kurth…_

The kitchen flew to life as he prepared the simple meal, ignoring the strange stares from the onlookers peeking through the door. He kept the process as silent as possible, swiftly moving plates and silverware as he heated bread and chopped fruit. Within a mark's time he'd finished the plate, lifting it over his shoulder as he headed back out and up the stairs to his room. Crimson sat in her usual place by the bookshelf, reading another book on astronomy with his diary still tucked under her arm.

"Will this do?" he asked. The door clicked shut behind him as he movd to his old desk, clearing it off with his free hand and setting the plate down. Crimson wandered over to it, eyeing it skeptically, but took the seat and hesitantly lifted the fork. Kurth moved away, choosing to sit on his own bed, though the temptation of sleep magnetically forced him to lay his head on the pillow. _Don't fall asleep_, he ordered himself. _Don't fall…asleep. Don't…fall asleep! Stay awake…_

"You made this?"

Kurthnaga blinked, facing the ceiling, barely comprehending her. "…yeah. Sorry if it's-"

"Good."

…_what?_ Kurth shifted to the side, watching her cut the bread neatly into slices. Her free hand glided back to placed her bangs behind her ear (slightly pointed like a laguz, Kurth realized) as she chewed thoughtfully, swallowing small bites and staring at the plate. _Don't fall… asleep. Don't…_

"Are you staying in here tonight?"

The question took him off guard; no, he didn't normally stay here. Normally he resided closer to his office, but he realized his legs might not take him there. "Probably."

There was silence for quite a while. Kurth finally swung himself to his feet, not knowing if he could keep himself awake any longer. Crimson stood by the balcony, staring out the window at the various stars that painted the sky. He could smell the scent of the candle from his position, and found his way over to her. "Aren't you going to stay with Ike?" he asked quietly.

"…you know what I am," she said suddenly. Kurth stared at her figure and nodded.

"I believe so."

"Shall I be going?" she asked, in the same structure she would've addressed Ike with a report, but with a completely somber tone. Kurth tilted his head to the side as he regarded her.

"You don't need my permission. Do whatever you wish." He found her eyes and met them as they faced each other, feeling his heart raced as she stepped closer to him.

"…I've been an obstacle to your rule. I apologize." Both phrases were uttered softly, but without emotion. "…I'll be going now." She stepped towards the door, halted only when Kurth seized her wrist, then embraced her lightly. He forced his breath to slow as his nerves set on fire, startling his senses awake as the combination of warmth, softness, and comfort hit him. _Don't screw up_, his mind ordered as he took in a shuddering breath.

"Please-" he stopped himself. "If falling for you was a mistake, then know I will never regret it. You… there is no one, ever, who will be completely worthy of you. I only wish you would be happier, as… you don't seem so now." He paused, feeling his head pound from being awake so long and the pounds on iron that seemed to rest on his eyelids. His shoulders fell back as he loosened his grip. "If you have need of anything, do not hesitate to ask. I will do everything in my power to aid you…" He released her, feeling his throat constrict just as the candlelight began to fade, allowing just enough light for him to reach the door and hold it open for her, but not see her expression as she left. All he could hear were the last two words out of her mouth.

"…night, Kurth."

* * *

><p>AN: Free virtual cookies if you review! Really! You have no idea how happy it makes me! So...<p>

| Press the happy button here |

V...V


	17. Weird Weather, Man

_Entry 2398:_

_Almedha is definitely stranger than I've ever known her to be. I believe Ashnard is the main one to blame, but from what I've seen, this Izuka may also be at fault. I have seen how she dotes on Pelleas, and even I cannot believe there is an ounce of dragon blood in him. Perhaps she deceives herself on purpose?_

_Either way, this fight is nearly over. With the blood pact destroyed, all that's left is to reach the top of this guidance tower. I have tried to be kind to Pelleas- the boy throws himself at danger, I swear- and to protect him, but I fear he would've been safer at camp. For the remainder of Almedha's sanity's sake, he must be kept alive._

_But I've another theory as well- Neasala (of all laguz) suggested it to me. Ike's tactician bears many common features of black dragons, including crimson eyes. I have never seen that feature in a Branded. It would seem impossible, given the nature of laguz coloring, for him to be of anything but royal lineage. So I keep an eye out for him as well, while trusting in my sister's judgement._

_I've lost two members of my family already; I will not lose another._

* * *

><p>There were few times in her life when Soren had nothing to do. In fact, she made a point to always be doing something, particularly productive, and usually on Ike's account, but when it came to packing Nasir's ship full of supplies a mage was no good. Nor was this mage good around dragons named Almedha. She'd found shelter in the castle gardens, but it hardly provided a long-term barrier, let alone a useful one. Her hands twitched as she sought out something to count, make inventory of, but all of those records were written the night before. Beyond that, Ike had acted particularly strange that morning- <em>I'll ask him about it later<em>, Soren vowed.

The dragon king came to mind from nowhere. She still couldn't place him, as she'd stated the night before (though he didn't seem to hear it), but she did have a better understanding of the dragon's motives for aiding Ike during their first encounter. Dutifully she'd noted his flaws and weaknesses (in the event that he ever joined Daein's side again) in a mental catalog, but she'd seen two entirely different faces within one day. Though flattering it was to be the cause of irrational behavior, it certainly wouldn't help if it came to predicting the enemy's actions during a strategic attack.

In fact, she was completely resolved to snap him out of it. If possible. His emotions would make things terribly inconvenient should Ike ever return to Tellius, she noted mechanically.

Just then, a particularly obtuse foliage unit shook, startling Soren back into a miniature rose garden at the thought of Almedha. Her eyes flew to the figure that emerged.

Kurth.

"Hmm? What you doing here- never mind." He rushed over to Soren's side, dressed in a striking royal blue vest with dark trousers. Soren tried to move away, but found herself caught in the maze of thorns that surrounded her. "Are you alright?" he asked, already beginning to pluck the thorns from all around her.

"…Fine," she replied. Her eyes fixed on the king's hands, methodically pulling away each thorn, then the plant itself, from her robes (they seemed to catch on every sharp object available, to her ire) without once brushing her wrists. Wariness remained in her gaze, even as the perfume of the roses threatened a sneeze's approach. He was close. Much closer than she would've liked. Blood rushed through her as the dragon king met her eyes.

"Did you think I was Almedha?" A smile tugged at his lips. He pulled the last set of thorns off her sleeve and stepped back to free her from the flowers. When Soren didn't answer, he moved on to a different topic. "Shall I be on my way?"

"Where are you off to?" she asked.

"Ena," he replied quickly, "I just finished loading the ship with the others. I wanted to check on her, now that all the excitement's died down, though Gareth will probably come and nag me about paperwork… most of its from Begnion and the Serenes nation. Do you have a moment?"

_Plenty, for now_. She nodded, following him around the castle to the tree they had climbed last night. "I truly have no reason for doing this," Kurth continued. "Today feels... strange. At least this morning. Did you notice anything?"

She had noticed. She'd noticed the warmer than usual climate, despite it being the middle of Fall. The air seemed thicker, and still faster- but what was that but a strange part of nature? "Nothing conclusive," she settled, drawing a smile from Kurthnaga.

"I suppose not." He crouched down at the base of the tree, turning over one of the red-gold leaves. She watched his fingers trace over it, feeling the fuzzy texture before placing it, once more, on the ground. "Everyone's a bit restless, though, I've noticed. Even Nasir. I think he said the tides are worse than usual, but there's enough wind to sail. I take it you've already packed?"

_Packed?_ _How could I forget that?_ Soren shook her head. Maybe the weather was affecting her after all…"Not yet." _I'd better do so soon…_

Kurth sat at the base of the tree, looking past Soren to the hills and mountains beyond. His eyelids fell shut for a moment, showing a weariness that matched his true age. A shred of pity formed for the young king, but Soren irritably pushed it back. Kurth gestured for the mage to sit next to him, and with trepidation, she did. "No one comes around this way," he assured her, leaning against the bark. "Would-"

He stopped midsentence. Soren watched him expectantly.

"Would you mind if…" he paused again. "May I kiss you?"

Her thoughts spun all at once, bringing a bright neon sign up to say no, but Soren pushed them back. She swallowed, examined his face, the earnest look, how the sun accented his dark eyes. Her heart sank down with her gaze. Would it matter if she did? Only to him. She drew her elbow up, still avoiding his eyes. _I'll just… forget it ever happened_, she told herself. _Just because he's the first, that… means nothing_. "If you'd like," she whispered.

He turned towards her. Lifted a hand to her cheek- his palms were warm- drew his free hand around her waist. His eyes still seemed to ask for permission. She let her hands fall to her sides as their foreheads touched, feather-light, and blood rushed to her face. All at once he drew her close, lips meeting, but not kissing; he waited, turned his head just a mark sideways, then they were. His kiss was careful, restrained- deep, but not firm. A shiver ran through her as they parted, but the cold didn't last, for he pulled her close again, tight, and immediately kissed her again. And third followed the second, a fourth came after the third, and at the fifth's urgency Soren stiffened altogether, fearing that he might never cease. He did so then, but his hands remained, keeping her directly beside him (which wasn't unpleasant at all, she'd admit). She felt the hammering of his heart, faster than hers, but not by much, and a strange trickle down her cheek that could only have belonged to him. It slipped down to her now-free lips; it tasted distinctly of salt. _Kurth's crying? _Her head lifted from its place at his shoulder, questioning him. His eyes, locked shut, said more than they could while open.

"I know. You're not mine to have," he whispered. His fingers trailed through her loose hair, catching at the braid, and frustrated in not being able to continue, settled on pressing her against his chest. She relaxed at the sound of his voice. "But I'll wait here all the same…"

"Kurth…?" She felt the chill wind against her back. She'd have to leave soon, she knew, but every moment tempted her to stay more. His hands withdrew from all around her, and his eyes fell once more on the Goldoan landscape before returning to her own crimson orbs.

"Keep safe," he instructed her. She felt the full fury of wind now exposed, and winced upon standing. In her mind's eye, she could see Ike waiting. Kurth rose with her.

"I… have to pack," she stated lamely. He nodded, offering a half-hearted smile.

"See you at the docks."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to oddmachine for the review! As promised, the virtual cookie...

[][]O[]  
>[]O[][][][]O[]<br>[][][]O[][][][][]  
>[][][][][][]O[][]<br>[]O[][][]O[]  
>[][O][]<p>

Plus... the next chapter features Ike's POV! Comment for cookies! The happy button is below.


	18. Circles and Circlets

There wasn't much to pack. Just a few robes, tomes… her eyes lingered on Kurth's diary. It wasn't large; she could easily keep it, but something stayed her hand. She turned back to the small pile of clothes and tomes that covered the bed, feeling unusually warm. She made excuses to pace, folding and refolding maps as she considered the dragon king.

_Rajaion clearly meant a lot to him, as Ike does to myself. He's certainly not outgoing… but compared to Sanaki and Micaiah, that's refreshing. And he has great taste in literature._ Soren paused, putting away the books she had. _Perhaps we would've been even more similar had Rajaion not left Goldoa_…

In her mind's eyes, she could see both of their faces side by side, the older distinctly regal, the younger bright, earnest, and far too young for rule. _Ashnard screwed up so much in such a short time…_ She thought back to Kurthnaga's actions moments ago, the weights that sat unnaturally on his shoulders. _He had enough conviction to strike down his father and face off the Greil Mercenaries to protect his insane sister- where did that disappear to?_

Finally she regarded his kiss. It was strange to her, not…. Unpleasant, but different. He'd been the first to do so, strangely, thinking back to Gatrie and Shinon's jokes about her gender (not that she'd ever admit they were right). Her thoughts lingered on his last words to her- "You're not mine to have." _I'm not anyone's_, she realized, thinking of Ike's cold demeanor this morning.

A knock came at the door. She jumped, hastily putting all her belongings away as Ike's voice boomed.

"Soren! We need to leave for the ship! Are you all set?"

By that last word, she'd opened the door, completely prepared. Ike grinned at her for the first time that day, but something inside her wished those blue eyes were red, instead.

"Always prepared, huh, Soren?" He took Soren's belongings and threw them over his shoulder, striding down the hallway. Soren could barely keep up with his pace walking, and noted a grave look returning to Ike's face.

"There's something I need to talk to you about once we're on the ship," Ike said as they walked, looking especially concerned. Soren resisted the urge to fidget. Was it serious? It certainly sounded like it was.

Kurthnaga stood waiting for them at the docks. Gareth stood beside him- Nasir was already waiting in front of the wheel. As she looked at Kurthnaga, she had to concede; he'd become a decent king. It was far more than she could say of Pelleas, Sanaki, and Skimir.

"I wish you well on your journey," Kurthnaga said. "If the need should ever arise, you are always welcome here." Gareth nodded beside him.

Ike had already stepped onto the plank. "Thanks. I'm sure we'll get caught up in something-" he turned to Nasir and began speaking to him, shouting over the sudden wind. "Everything ready?"

Soren paused before the dragon king. Her crimson eyes met his in the one moment, a question burning at her lips, unsure of how he'd take it. "Yes?" Kurth asked.

"I'd like to know why you value me so much."

His eyebrows raised slightly as he took in a breath. "Because you didn't leave his side," he finally spoke, "You were always there."

Memories of the Black Knight's duels, the many times Soren had been blocked from helping his friend came to mind. _I wasn't always there_, she wished she could say.

"Soren!" Ike's voice brought her back to attention. She quickly inclined her head to Kurthnaga, then followed Ike up to the deck. The sails shot up, and before another breath the anchor lifted, ropes were cut, and the ship began leaving the port.

* * *

><p>Ike's POV:<p>

There was no gentle way to put it. He had to ask eventually, and while in theory he didn't put things off to the last minute, it was better now. Ike pulled Soren into the captain's room and sat down at the desk.

"Soren," he began, staring at his dour friend. "I'd understand if it were something minor, but this is not. Why didn't I see it?"

"See what?" Soren returned tacitly.

"That you're a girl!" Soren cringed as soon as the word was said, and Ike wondered why it bothered the mage so. "I mean, I've known you over half my life. How- honestly- could no one have noticed?"

His tactician stood still, face unmoving, expressionless. "You didn't notice Mist's relationship until I told you."

"I can't be as observant as you."

"There was more at stake for me," Soren quickly added. "And Greil had no knowledge of it, nor did anyone in the company." The mage stopped, watching Ike's face fall as soon as Greil's name came up. "Didn't mean to be a bother," the staff officer huffed under her breath.

Ike rested his head in his hands. What could he do? Maybe he should've have told Soren about him leaving after all. He could've stayed home with Mist and- no, wait, he couldn't view the two the same. They just weren't. Soren was a brother to him- it was completely different. "Just… are you sure you want to leave?"

The mage hesitated, never looking away from Ike to the window and the disappearing mass of land, but simply staring at the hero's hands. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Kurthnaga's POV:<p>

_You can watch the setting sun forever- it will never come to you_.

Those were the words Rajaion used to say each evening, when Kurth was first learning to fly. The larger dragon would take off, effortlessly, and become a dot against that great light, but he always came back, urging Kurth to fly out a bit farther, claiming some condition that would make it easier for him to go farther. He'd almost drowned once, too, (Nasir dragged him back out) but he never thought of it- only Rajaion's form soaring off. Swallowing large amounts of seaweed don't make for pleasant memories. Kurth raised his head from the Goldoan waters to the tiny ship out at sea.

In Crimson's place he saw Rajaion; the Rajaion that never returned.

He reached in his jacket pocket, fingering a circlet- his mother's. He'd never seen her or met her, but his father had kept it, handing it to Kurth at his death. Only one person could wear it- the queen. _I suppose it will be little Rajaion's now_, Kurth thought, picturing Ena's child grown in his mind. _Though if Rajaion had lived, it would've been Ena's…_

Something still didn't seem right. His ruby eyes returned to the ship, still visible, still reachable if he tried, if he didn't sit here indecisive, wasting time. Even Gareth had given up on him, returning to the castle in low spirits. _I'm still a coward_, he thought, shivering as the coastal breeze threw cold salt and sand in his eyes.

_I'd like to know why you value me so much_, she'd asked him.

_You didn't leave his side_.

He thought of Rajaion, Ike, Ena, and Soren.

_Who will I be if I leave your side?_

And in one fluid motion, Kurthnaga, King of Goldoa, grabbed the circlet and shifted forms to fly.

* * *

><p>AN: No, I'm not skipping out on the proposal! That's next. ;) And an Epilogue. Plus some conclusions regarding Nasir, Gareth, and Ike, with more…strange humor and randomness from Almedha. Review! Please! It makes my day. 8D

Also: 2,000 hits! *insert magic show with FE tomes* THANK YOU!


	19. Way to Land, Man

Nasir hadn't always been loyal to Goldoa. He still had a lot of reasons to forget his ties to the old king, Gareth, and the rest of them. But he couldn't help but smile as he watched a large black form dart straight towards his ship.

_He's a much better flyer now,_ Nasir thought, watching Kurthnaga barrel forward. _Uses every inch of wingspan_. _Wonder what it is he forgot…probably a message for Ike…_

Because of this, Nasir told the deckhands not to be alarmed. Because of this, he steered the ship to a halt. Because of this, Soren and Ike stepped out to see what was the matter.

Exactly as Kurth landed. The dragon transformed a bit early, and with the constant lurching of the sea, fell unceremoniously face-first on the deck. Ike helped him to his feet at once.

"Hey Kurth."

Nasir handing the steering job off to another deckhand and rushed to join them. He shot a glance at Soren, who seemed surprisingly… distant. Perhaps he was only seasick…

"My King," Nasir greeted Kurthnaga, inclining his head about an inch. "What brings you out this far?"

Ruffled in every sense of the word, the Goldoan king at once returning to being as bashful as he'd ever been in his youth. "Um… well…" The king's eye fell on Soren, who remained behind Ike, as if the general were a shield. "I'd forgotten to ask Ike about something. Would you mind at all? It shouldn't take long." The last lines he directed at Ike, who nodded easily. "A-alone," Kurth added hastily. Nasir's curiosity was peaked, but he asked nothing. _If it's important, I'll find out through one source or another…_

The two disappeared below deck, leaving Nasir to return to his post and a very abandoned Soren behind.

* * *

><p>"Can I guess what this is about?" Ike asked immediately as soon as the door closed.<p>

Kurth shrugged. "Feel free-"

"Has a war started?"

The dragon king shook his head furiously.

"Has Ashera split apart again into Yune and-"

"No," Kurth cut him off, "It's very mundane."

Ike raised his eyebrows. "All right, then." He sat down in the chair and gestured for Kurth to take a seat. "What's the issue?"

Kurth let out a deep breath, squeezing his palms together. "Is it still a beorc custom to ask permission for marriage from the guardians of that person being married?"

Ike froze. "My sister's taken."

"N-n-n-no! I'm not referring to her." Kurth corrected, feeling tenser than a crab in a trap. "Is the custom still valid?"

Ike nodded, still watching Kurth carefully. "Although it's probably a bit more extensive for nobles and such. Why? Who are you asking? Wouldn't Almedha know?"

Kurth shook his head, his gaze falling on the window overlooking the sea. "I need your absolute, honest opinion on this, because I haven't been the same ever since I met this person, and I know for certain you're a sane, trustworthy person. Once I tell you, please don't share the information with anyone. Will you give me your word?"

Ike leaned forward. "Yes, of course. Just- who is it?"

Kurth swallowed, meeting Ike's eye. "Soren."

Silence.

Ike faced the table. "Why do you ask me?"

"Because of your speech," Kurth explained. "Everyone is family to you, correct? And Soren has lived with you most of her life. There is nothing that be traced with a hundred percent accuracy to her true parents, and I doubt they would be the best judge anyway." He smiled at Ike. "You know him better than anyone. If this is a mistake, _please_ tell me."

The general took off his headband and laid his chin in the palm of his hand. Kurth waited.

"…Seriously?" Ike asked, looking straight at Kurth.

"Absolutely."

Ike regarded the table once more, tilting his head this way and that, as if bickering with himself internally. His blue eyes flickered in all directions. Kurth grew more nervous by the minute.

"…He hates you," Ike stated finally. "That's honestly what he- she, sorry- told me." He stared at Kurth's crestfallen face. "But that is her opinion. I think you should know it, since she's never without a Thunder tome. Now," he added, "I, personally, think you have a chance. But it's not just you; it's the change in lifestyle, everything involved with royalty. That puts you at a disadvantage." Ike's gaze returned to the table. "You're certain?"

Kurth closed his eyes. "Absolutely," he repeated. "Do you disapprove, then?"

The question startled Ike, who grinned at Kurth. "Will you make her happy?"

"I'll do everything I can," Kurth promised. Ike shook his head and laughed.

"No, no, say it as one person to another!"

Kurth returned his smile. "I'll do my damned best."

The general nodded in satisfaction. "Much better. Now go tell her!"

* * *

><p>"Ah. So that is why using magic to manipulate the winds is impractical," Nasir said, watching the sails while asking Soren various questions.<p>

"For short lengths of time, it would suffice," Soren amended. "But the amount of force needed against that great an area would require several competent mages." She straightened her robes, mentally cursing how lightheaded the rocking of the ship made her. The silence was a welcome thing, though the crew still chatted a great deal; at least Nasir was intelligent and not overbearing. Still, she wished Ike would come out already.

As if on cue, he did. Kurthnaga followed behind him, though Soren avoided looking at the dragon king. She felt bad enough already. With a few quick steps she met the two halfway.

"Finished?" she inquired.

Ike smiled, laying a hand on her shoulders. "Almost. Kurth has a question for you."

_Please don't-_ she thought, watching the dragon king sink to one knee.

"Will you,"

_No._

"-Crimson,"

_I can't._

"-be,"

_Absolutely not._

"- my wife?"

Her eyes were already shut, shut tight, not daring to even take in his familiar features. The hammering of her heart from sheer proximity felt wrong, too fast, to exist inside_. I can't say yes, why doesn't he know I can't say yes- _she stopped that thought there. _Wait, he didn't say Soren. He said Crimson. But why?_

"Who's Crimson?" she asked quietly, deciding to forestall the eventual 'no' answer. Her eyes opened- a mistake, she knew- to stare straight into Kurth's. The king looked surprised.

"Crimson," he began, then paused. "Crimson is the woman I would like to marry and rule beside as queen of Goldoa. I saw her at a dance many days ago, and as you know," he hesitated again, "I love her. Will you… be Crimson?"

Ike held up a hand. "I approved this, too. But I'd miss half the world without you to record it all for me, you know?" The general's blue eyes glittered as another smile graced his face. "It's your choice. I'll just have to come home that much sooner."

Soren looked at them both, from one to the other, feeling the weight of Ike's words fully sink in. _Ike approves…?_ Her eyes rested on the elegant circlet in Kurth's hand. _I would be someone else, someone entirely different…_ She swallowed. _But I'm Branded. Daein and Begnion handled it fine enough, but Goldoa with a Branded queen?_

"I'm Branded," she said quietly.

"Not an issue," Kurth stated immediately. "We've thought out the entire cover story. You're from the new continent, and all markings are entirely natural. If anyone questions it I'll speak to them personally." He gave Soren a pleading smile. "Of course, you can choose your own cover story if you dislike that one. I simply mean that I will not allow others to judge you in that way. Have you… decided?"

Soren turned to Ike, who nodded, then faced Kurth again.

"I accept your proposal."

* * *

><p>AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! It's last-minute, forced and cheesy, but I haven't given up! Have a wonderful night!<p> 


End file.
